


Siempre

by missginni



Series: Siempre [1]
Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missginni/pseuds/missginni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día del juicio ha llegado y ninguno de los cinco tiene muy claro cómo va a enfrentarse a él. Lo único de lo que todos son conscientes es de que las personas a las que se enfrentan son las más importantes de su vida. Y que van a hacer todo lo que puedan por volver a ser cinco. Todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siempre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allalabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/gifts).



> Todo lo que ha pasado hasta el momento en que JYJ interpuso la demanda contra la SM se considera igual en el fic. Las cosas cambian ligeramente a partir de ahí. Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu nunca pudieron sacar ningún disco ni han trabajado en nada destacable hasta la celebración del juicio. Y Yunho y Changmin... bueno, será mejor que leáis para saber más. 
> 
> Este fic fue escrito para **Allalabeth** , por el AI Sin Fronteras 2010.

Ahora comenzaba lo difícil, lo verdaderamente duro. Ahora vendría la primera de muchas preguntas que tendría que responder en esa ocasión en la que ya no había la opción de callar, o de fingir que no había escuchado. Tenía que responder, con una seguridad y un aplomo que realmente no sentía, pero que estaba tan acostumbrado a simular que apenas era consciente de estar mintiendo. Era solamente una prenda más que ponerse por las mañanas antes de salir de casa, y que lo acompañaba en todo momento, porque no podía permitirse el lujo de que nadie descubriese lo que pensaba en realidad. Nadie. Ni siquiera su compañero de piso. Él menos que cualquier otro...

Por supuesto, Yunho conocía sus motivos, sabía lo que había detrás de lo que iba a hacer y compartía su punto de vista, pero ni siquiera a él le había dejado conocer lo que había más allá de eso, lo mucho, muchísimo que había necesitado a sus compañeros, y las horas que había dedicado a repasar en su mente imágenes y momentos que parecían prácticamente un sueño. Un sueño que en algún punto debió de haber sido feliz, pero que se tornó en pesadilla antes de que pudiese llegar a saborearlo completamente.

Yunho se lo imaginaba, por descontado, pero no podía precisar hasta qué punto le ocultaba las cosas, porque bastante tenía con su propio sufrimiento, ese que lo aplastaba y lo había vuelto tan taciturno y reservado como él mismo. Pero, mientras que él era un maestro en ocultar lo que sentía, Yunho era apenas un amateur, al menos cuando se permitía relajarse al cruzar el umbral del piso que compartían. Changmin no preguntaba porque podía verlo todo en su cara, y Yunho había dejado de preguntar hacía tiempo al ver que sus respuestas eran siempre las mismas, tan vacías e insustanciales como las que le daba al resto del mundo.

Si le hubiese contado que temía ese momento, Yunho se hubiese preocupado de forma exagerada, lo que le haría incrementar sus propios temores, que no eran pocos. Y ambos necesitaban estar concentrados y serenos para poder enfrentarse a ese interrogatorio que no habían podido eludir por más que lo intentaron. La justicia exigía una declaración de las partes, y los únicos que podían contradecir las declaraciones de Yoochun, Junsu y Jaejoong eran Yunho y él, porque se suponía que solamente ellos habían estado en las mismas condiciones que los otros cuando estos interpusieron la demanda contra la compañía.

Era un mero trámite, algo que sabían que no iba a cambiar nada, y mucho menos a influir en la resolución. Los abogados de SM eran perfectamente capaces de encontrar hasta la laguna más pequeña que hubiese en las leyes para ponerlas a su favor. Y para que la compañía siguiese haciendo lo que le daba la gana, como siempre había hecho.... 

No, eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Era la mirada entre inquisitiva y apenada con que lo contemplaba Jaejoong, sentado al otro lado de la sala, con una sonrisa de ánimo para él, que enmascaraba cualquier otro pensamiento que pasase por su mente; el gesto de Yoochun, a su lado, aparentemente despreocupado, pero captando con perfecta claridad lo que ocurría en el tribunal; y la frialdad de Junsu, que lo atravesaba con una mirada tan gélida y desconfiada que costaba creer que esos ojos pudiesen ser tan cálidos en determinadas situaciones...

Había deseado infinidad de veces tenerlos delante, a una distancia como la que los separaba ahora, que podía salvarse con unos cuantos pasos en una dirección u otra, pero por nada del mundo hubiese deseado que fuese en esa situación. Sin embargo, a pesar del momento no apartó la vista, clavándola en los ojos profundos de Jaejoong, mientras el abogado de SM pasaba de las preguntas rutinarias a las específicas del caso. No tenía porque apartar la vista puesto que estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo mejor para todos. Para los cinco.

—Señor Shim, ¿Considera usted que la forma en que _SM Entertainment_ trataba a los miembros de _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ era injusta?

No se lo pensó ni un instante. Sin dejar de mirar a sus compañeros, con voz firme y serena, respondió:

—No.

Yunho no levantó la vista hacia su compañero, ni siquiera cuando escuchó ese tono de voz impersonal pronunciar la negativa. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir puesto que era lo mismo que él iba a declarar, pero esa certeza no hacía más fácil escuchar de sus labios esas mentiras. ¿Injusta? El adjetivo se quedaba corto para definir la manera en que los había tratado la empresa, la manera en que todavía los trataba, especialmente a Changmin. Habían tenido que soportar demasiados desplantes, broncas, golpes y horarios abusivos como para contarlos, y la cosa no había mejorado prácticamente nada cuando comenzaron a triunfar en toda Asia. Si acaso, se había hecho peor, con agendas imposibles para días que sólo constaban de veinticuatro horas, pesase a quien le pesase. Y con más presión y más obligaciones de las que nadie debería estar obligado a soportar.

Y estaba seguro de que todos los presentes lo sabían. No sólo sus compañeros —a los que ni siquiera había podido mirar más de dos minutos desde que había entrado en la sala—, sino también los abogados, el tribunal y hasta los guardias que custodiaban las puertas. Por mucha seguridad y aplomo que Changmin le diese, seguía siendo una mentira, una tan obvia que le haría temer una denuncia por perjurio si las personas a las que se enfrentaban no fuesen Jaejoong, Junsu y Yoochun.

Saber que ellos tres estarían ahí los había alterado más de lo que su _dongsaeng_ estaría dispuesto a admitir, ni siquiera en esa situación. La posibilidad de tenerlos en frente había roto el silencio prologado que se había instalado entre ellos respecto al tema de sus compañeros. De algún modo, tras más de un año, se habían encontrado compartiendo una cerveza a altas horas de la noche, sentados frente a un televisor encendido en un canal de música al que ninguno le estaba prestando atención. 

Antes de esa noche, ni él ni Changmin habían vuelto a hablar abiertamente de lo que sentían. Los primeros meses habían resultado demasiado dolorosos, y habían descubierto que hablar de ello no ayudaba a calmar para nada esa opresión que sentían en el pecho, porque sus voces eran insuficientes para llenar el silencio opresivo y devastador que había en el piso. Y de alguna manera habían comenzado a pasar cada vez menos tiempo juntos, a pesar de seguir compartiendo esa casa demasiado grande para los dos y de tener cada vez menos trabajo. Porque aunque no hablasen de ello, estar juntos sólo reforzaba el hecho de que faltaba gente, de que faltaban voces, caricias y sonrisas que siempre habían formado parte de _esa_ vida...

—¿Alguna vez sintió un trato abusivo por parte de sus superiores? —volvió a preguntar el abogado.

—No.

Jaejoong cerró los ojos ante esa segunda negativa, sintiendo el infantil impulso de ponerse las manos sobre las orejas y cantar bien fuerte para no escuchar lo que Changmin estaba diciendo. No quería oírlo, por más que se hubiese mentalizado de que las cosas serían así. En realidad sabía que tanto a Yunho como a Changmin no les quedaba más remedio que hacer esas declaraciones. Los directivos se habrían encargado de instruirlos apropiadamente bajo amenaza de quien sabe que tipo de barbaridad, o que estúpidas promesas. Y sabiendo cómo se las gastaba esa gente, Jaejoong debería estar agradecido de que les hicieran caso, porque significaba que las cosas para ellos iban a ser más fáciles...

Aun así, dolía. Dolía escuchar cómo negaba cosas que habían comentado tantas veces, de las que se habían quejado entre copas y que habían planeado cambiar de un modo tan cuidadoso. Dolía ver a Changmin tras su máscara de imperturbabilidad, calmado y sereno, tan lejos de aquel chico solícito, exigente y callado que se había ido a vivir con ellos cuando apenas había comenzado la adolescencia. Y dolía ver a Yunho esquivar su mirada como nunca lo había hecho, impidiéndole contemplar en su rostro, en sus ojos, toda esa culpa que estaba seguro de que sentía por tener que hacerles eso a _ellos_.

Todo ese juicio no era más que una parodia, un burdo montaje donde nadie estaba contento con el papel que le había tocado representar, pero que sin embargo era demasiado importante como para tomárselo a la ligera. A pesar de sus palabras o de toda la serenidad y seguridad que pudiese ver en sus rostros, sabía que en su interior tenían tan pocas ganas de estar allí, de enfrentarse a esa situación, a _ellos,_ como él tenía de escuchar sus mentiras. Porque a pesar de lo mucho que hubiesen cambiado durante todo el tiempo que habían estado separados —algo de lo que estaba seguro, porque ni él ni sus dos compañeros seguían siendo los mismos que abandonaran SM hacía más de dos años—, nunca podrían cambiar tanto como para no reconocer su presencia, fuese llenos de ira o con todo el amor que había visto en sus ojos tantas veces en el pasado. No _existía_ un universo donde Yunho pudiese ignorarlo voluntariamente, sólo por no querer relacionarse con él, con _ellos,_ en modo alguno...

Pero saber eso no lo hacía más fácil, porque no borraba todo lo que Junsu, Yoochun y él habían pasado por la negativa de ambos a irse con ellos. Podían haber soportado la ira de SM, el desprecio de Avex y el reiterado rechazo que encontraban en todas las puertas a donde llamaban si hubiesen estado juntos, si hubiesen seguido siendo cinco, porque les quedaría el consuelo de tenerse unos a otros al volver a casa. Sin ellos, todos los golpes habían sido más duros, y no había nadie para suavizarlos. No estaba el optimismo de Yunho, llevando sobre sus hombros toda la carga y responsabilidad de lo que les pasara, ni el pragmatismo de Changmin diciéndoles que por estadística, tenía que existir aunque fuese una solución que se les estaba escapando, y que todo lo que tenían que hacer era encontrarla. 

Jaejoong hubiese dado lo que fuese por escuchar en todos esos momentos cualquier discurso de esos que Changmin elaboraba sólo para llevarle la contraria, para iniciar una de esas conversaciones en las que se embarcaban durante horas y que no les llevaban a ninguna parte. Hubiese sido tan efectivo para hacerle olvidar los problemas...

—¿Cómo era su día a día cuando _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ estaba en activo? 

—Normal —respondió rápidamente Changmin, con un tono de voz que simulaba perfecto aburrimiento—. Nos levantábamos temprano y seguíamos la agenda prevista durante unas doce horas aproximadamente. Luego regresábamos a casa o al hotel para descansar.

Yoochun hubiese puesto los ojos en blanco de encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar. Probablemente también se habría levantando de la silla para irse a su cuarto y dejar de escuchar gilipolleces, o quizás se habría acercado a Changmin para preguntarle cómo tenía las agallas de mentir sin inmutarse siquiera. Puede que incluso lo hubiese golpeado si su _dongsaeng_ no se hubiese transformado en un armario en el tiempo que habían estado sin verse, y si no le diese tanta pereza el contacto físico de _ese_ tipo. ¿Trabajar doce horas y descansar otras doce? Sí, seguro, si por descansar se tomaban las entrevistas y demás trabajos en los que permanecían sentados...

Jaejoong les había advertido de que probablemente ese sería el curso de las declaraciones de Changmin y Yunho, y era algo que Yoochun había estado valorando desde hacía bastante tiempo. Que estuviesen obligados a hacer esas declaraciones no era algo que los eximiese completamente, puesto que ellos habían elegido quedarse en SM sabiendo como los trataban a todos. En cierto modo era _su_ culpa, porque todo hubiese sido más fácil para los cinco si los hubiesen secundado, si hubiesen demandado juntos a la compañía como tenían planeado hacer en un principio. A uno le daban ganas de gritarles lo tontos que eran por agarrarse a algo que en realidad tampoco les reportaba ningún beneficio, y que había provocado que el grupo, que sus _hermanos,_ se separasen. Porque si bien ellos no habían logrado hacer nada importante desde que habían dejado la compañía, Yunho y Changmin también habían sido relegados a trabajos menores y sin importancia, y en el caso de su _dongsaeng_ , limitados a un país que ni siquiera era el propio.

Sin embargo, y aun sabiendo todo eso, Yoochun no podía cabrearse completamente. Al menos no como Junsu, que sabía que en ese momento estaría rumiando en su interior una cantidad ingente de ira y resentimiento que a Jaejoong le iba a costar bastante aplacar. Porque a pesar de todo, Yoochun podía comprenderlos, de un modo sumamente retorcido. Changmin y Yunho tenían una familia que esperaba mucho de ellos, que quería que hiciesen lo correcto y que nadie los señalase por su culpa. _‘Nada de problemas’_ había sido una de las condiciones de los padres de Changmin, y Yunho no hubiese soportado la posibilidad de que alguna amenaza llegase hasta su padre por cortesía de la SM, aun cuando el hombre no se mereciese tal deferencia.

Yoochun los comprendía porque no había para él nada más importante que su madre y su hermano, y si cualquiera de ellos le hubiese exigido que no se fuese de la SM, él en ese momento estaría al otro lado de la sala, sentado junto a Changmin y Yunho. Pero en ese sentido tenía mucha más suerte de la que nunca tendrían sus compañeros, porque su familia lo había animado sin importar lo que pasara, sin pensar en las consecuencias o el futuro. Era _su_ vida, y era él quien debía vivirla...

¿Pero vivirla sin Changmin y Yunho? No podía imaginar una existencia semejante, ni siquiera después de todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados. Seguía manteniendo la fe, como rezaba el tatuaje que había grabado sobre su pecho, y ni siquiera en cincuenta años dejaría de creer que volverían juntos. Aún tras ese absurdo, estúpido y oscuro juicio en el que daba la impresión de que las brechas serían insalvables...

No, no podía dejar de creer. 

—¿Siempre se cumplía ese horario?

—Casi siempre, sí —respondió Changmin calmadamente.

Junsu apretó aun más los dedos sobre sus brazos, cruzados a la altura del pecho. Saber que iban a actuar así, que iban a mentir tan descaradamente, era una cosa. Vivirlo otra completamente distinta. Él mejor que nadie sabía cómo funcionaba la compañía, todo lo que se movía entre las sombras y que la gente se negaba a ver, o preferían pasar por alto. Había conocido de primera mano lo duro que podía llegar a ser tener una espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre tu cabeza, esperando a que cometieras un solo error para caer sobre ti. Él había aprendido cómo evadirla, y con el tiempo a no temerla, a pesar de saber que seguía siendo tan afilada y cortante como siempre. Pero sus compañeros...

A veces tenía la sensación de que Changmin nunca aprendería. Era como si estamparse una y otra vez contra el mismo muro no lo hiciese aprender, y parte de la culpa la tenían sus _hyungs_ por consentirlo tanto. Esa era, estaba seguro, una de las principales razones por las que había decidido quedarse, aunque no la única. Pero probablemente el infierno se congelaría antes de que Changmin les contase, a ellos o incluso a Yunho, cuales eran todas esas razones.

Junsu podía respetar —y de hecho lo hacía— que tuviesen su propia forma de ver las cosas, y una personalidad única e independiente. Pero lo que no podía entender era que ellos no viesen todo lo que perdían quedándose en la SM, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que los directivos les habían gritado lo que iba a pasar si se desmembraba el grupo el día en que decidieron negociar las condiciones, algo antes de interponer la demanda. Los habían humillado, aprovechando para recordarles que ninguno de ellos sería nada en solitario, porque lo que el mundo quería era TVXQ, no _a ellos_ individualmente.

Eso era lo que más había enfurecido a Junsu, más incluso que el estar perdiendo la voz debido al excesivo trabajo. Porque estaba de acuerdo que como TVXQ no tenían barreras y podían alcanzar lo que quisiesen, pero no podía soportar que insinuasen que individualmente no tenían el talento suficiente como para triunfar. Todos, desde Jaejoong hasta Changmin, tenían en solitario más talento que la mayoría de los grupos de Corea juntos, y nadie tenía derecho a negarlo por un estúpido conflicto de intereses...

Por eso no entendía por qué sus compañeros seguían ahí, en una compañía que ni siquiera creía en ellos, y que a todas luces los estaba relegando en pos de artistas con menos talento y más sumisos que ellos. Vale que Jaejoong, Yoochun y él no habían logrado trabajar tampoco en ningún proyecto importante, pero seguía estando seguro de que eventualmente lo lograrían. Y si siguiesen siendo cinco a esas alturas ya estarían triunfando en toda Asia...

—¿Considera que las retribuciones que _SM Entertainment_ les entregaba eran acordes con el trabajo realizado?

Changmin miró directamente a los ojos de Junsu antes de responder tajantemente:

—Sí.

Sentía la mirada de su amigo volverse más y más gélida a cada palabra, al mismo tiempo que la de Jaejoong se hacía más oscura y difícil de leer. Ya no quedaba ni rastro de la leve sonrisa que había exhibido antes de que empezase a declarar. Por el contrario, su expresión se había vuelto mucho más pétrea, como si un velo cubriese su rostro impidiendo que nadie pudiese averiguar lo que estaba pensando. Y Yoochun... tenía la sensación de que podría ponerse a gritarle en cualquier momento.

A pesar de todo, Changmin no quería apartar la mirada de ellos. Hacía demasiado que no los tenía delante, que no había podido verlos más que en las fotos que de vez en cuando seguían subiendo a un _twitter_ con cada vez menos seguidores. Y aun enfadados o completamente iracundos seguían siendo las personas que habían compartido con él la mayor parte de los momentos importantes de su vida. Changmin hubiese querido explicarles por qué lo hacía, por qué estaba declarando semejantes barbaridades que no tenían nada que ver con la realidad. Pero no iban a entenderlo, al menos no en ese momento. Y si tenía que elegir, prefería que nunca descubriesen sus motivos...

—No hay más preguntas.

El abogado de SM apartó el micrófono de sí mientras hacía unas anotaciones en los papeles que tenía delante, al mismo tiempo que el letrado de Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu tomaba la palabra.

—Señor Shim —dijo, con voz clara y firme—, ¿Es verdad que era usted menor de edad cuando firmó el contrato con _SM Entertainment_?

—Sí.

Yunho podía recordarlo. Podía recordar cómo era el pequeño Changmin cuando habían empezado a vivir juntos, tan tímido y callado que resultaba difícil creer que pudiese llegar a ser alguien ni medianamente parecido a quien era hoy. Igual que podía recordar perfectamente las expresiones de cada uno de sus compañeros la primera vez que habían entrado en la casa que iban a compartir con su manager. Todos se habían sentido fuera de lugar, incluso él, a pesar de que ya había vivido con Jaejoong durante un tiempo. Estaban demasiado inseguros, y al mismo tiempo la ilusión era tan patente en todo lo que hacían, en todo lo que decían, que casi podía ver brillar a cada uno de sus compañeros.

¿Dónde había quedado toda esa ilusión? Hacía tanto que no sentía algo parecido que ni siquiera podía recordar lo que era despertarse por las mañanas y sonreír, a pesar del cansancio y lo apretado de la agenda. Y todo porque estaba haciendo lo que le gustaba, lo que había soñado, y porque _ellos_ estaban con él...

Era duro pensar que alguna vez se había sentido realmente afortunado. Había tenido un trabajo que adoraba y todo el apoyo que nunca había encontrado en su familia, en su padre... Y había tenido el respeto de sus compañeros, algo valoraba tanto que las palabras no alcanzaban a describirlo, puesto que era increíble que proviniera de cuatro personas que tenían un talento infinitamente superior al suyo.

¿Cuántas veces se había sentido agradecido por que fuesen _ellos_ quienes compartían grupo con él? ¿Cuántas veces los había mirado en silencio pensando en la infinita suerte que había tenido el día en que la SM los había puesto juntos? No podía contarlas...

—¿Y el resto de sus compañeros? —insistió el abogado, entrecerrando los ojos al mirar a Changmin—. ¿Eran ellos también menores de edad?

—Sí.

Sus respuestas estaban siendo lo más escuetas posibles, y Jaejoong hubiese jurado que, si no estuviese obligado a responder, Changmin hubiese mirado al abogado con su cara de _‘que mierda me estás preguntando’_ , y se habría limitado a ignorarlo. Desgraciadamente no tenía esa posibilidad. Por ese motivo había puesto su semblante sereno y su voz aburrida para dar la impresión de que estar allí no era importante, y que sus mentiras pareciesen más veraces...

Pero a él no lo engañaba. Podía irradiar calma y tener la mirada teñida de completa indiferencia, pero lo delataban algo que nunca había sido capaz de evitar cuando estaba nervioso. Movía su pie derecho espasmódicamente, de manera casi imperceptible, separando el talón del suelo y volviendo a posarlo repetidamente. Podía verlo asomar por debajo de la mesa detrás de la cuál estaba sentado, y desde que lo había descubierto no había podido apartar los ojos de ese punto. Porque de algún modo significaba que _su_ Changmin seguía estando ahí, tras la fachada de ese desconocido que los estaba hundiendo con sus declaraciones.

Dios, cuanto deseaba abrazarlo a pesar de todo. Sería capaz de olvidar todos los problemas, todos sus sueños y ambiciones si pudiese tenerlos a los dos de nuevo en su vida, si pudiese quedarse con los cuatro para siempre. Era algo que había deseado fervientemente mucho antes de que comenzasen a discutir sobre las condiciones que debían exigirle a la compañía, y se había tornado en obsesión en cuanto había dejado de vivir con ellos. El simple hecho de respirar se había vuelto tan, tan difícil como si le hubiesen quitado una parte de cada uno de sus órganos. Todos sus miembros parecían funcionar por pura inercia, y hacían sus tareas torpemente. Su corazón había dejado de latir como debía, y lo hacía de un modo errático, ahora lento, ahora demasiado rápido como para ser saludable. Sus pies apenas querían moverse para llevarlo a ninguna parte, porque el sitio a donde quería ir no era una opción. Su estómago había olvidado lo que era sentir hambre, o cómo procesar la comida cuando tragaba algo, ya que ni siquiera podía contar las veces que la había rechazado. Sus ojos no enfocaban correctamente, a menudo cubiertos por una capa de sal que no terminaba de caer, y su voz había perdido la fuerza y afinación que tanto le había costado conseguir...

Esos primeros meses fueron un infierno del que todavía no había terminado de salir, al menos no completamente. Y en ocasiones tenía la impresión de que nunca saldrían de ahí...

—¿Contaba usted con el consentimiento paterno?

—Sí.

Yoochun giró la vista hacia Jaejoong en cuanto sintió sus dedos apretar con fuerza su pierna, allí donde había apoyado la mano al sentarse junto a él. Y en cuanto vio su rostro sombrío e inescrutable se dio cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando su compañero. Ninguno lo estaba pasando especialmente bien, de eso estaba seguro, y en ese caso se refería a los cinco. Ni Changmin ni Yunho hubiesen querido eso, y todo lo que hacían era enfrentarse a ello como mejor podían, exactamente igual que Jaejoong, Junsu y él. Pero lo que significaba para Jaejoong tenerlos delante... 

Todos habían sufrido hasta límites que nadie podía imaginarse, pero su _hyung_ especialmente. Era paradójico que quien tenía la apariencia más fría a primera vista, fuese quien más se hubiese apegado a sus compañeros, si es que eso era posible. No era que los quisiese por encima de todo, incluso por encima de su propia familia. Era que los _necesitaba_ , de un modo que se hacía difícil de explicar si uno nunca había sentido algo parecido. Pero Jaejoong, siendo como era, se había regodeado en su miseria en soledad, empeñándose en hacerse el fuerte cuando estaba con él y con Junsu para que sus _dongsaengs_ no sufriesen más de lo necesario. A Yoochun le había costado Dios y ayuda hacerle entender que no tenía que aparentar ser fuerte, ni tratar de reemplazar el vacío creado por Yunho y Changmin, porque era algo que no iba a ser llenado nunca, excepto por los propios Yunho y Changmin.

No necesitaban alguien que los guiara y fuese el pilar donde apoyarse, porque los tres se sentían igual de miserables. Y fuese a donde fuese su vida iban a seguir sintiéndose igual.

Yoochun apoyó la mano sobre la de Jaejoong, apretándola suavemente, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron ligeramente cuando su compañero lo acarició con el pulgar.

—¿Y sus compañeros?

Por primera vez, Changmin pareció dudar durante unos segundos, tan breves que sólo los que lo conocían bien se dieron cuenta, y finalmente respondió:

—Sólo puedo responder por mi situación. No conozco cuales eran las circunstancias de mis compañeros.

Junsu elevó levemente las cejas, sorprendido. Vale que puestos a mentir, ya no importaba nada, pero hacerlo en algo tan... estúpido no tenía ninguna lógica. Porque no sólo sonaría poco creíble ante el tribunal, sino que en realidad no le reportaba ningún beneficio a nadie. Ni a SM, ni mucho menos a ellos. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué mentía indiscriminadamente como si no buscase ningún propósito ulterior?

Probablemente esas preguntas no estarían contempladas en el aleccionamiento que la SM les habría dado a Changmin y Yunho. De hecho, Junsu hubiese jurado que la respuesta a esa pregunta debería ser un ‘sí’ flagrante, que demostrara que todo estaba correcto en sus contratos... 

No lo entendía para nada.

—¿Está diciendo que en los más de seis años que vivieron y trabajaron juntos, nunca hablaron al respecto?

Esa vez no dudó. Su voz sonó firme y clara cuando dijo:

—Sí.

Changmin no le estaba prestando demasiada atención a lo que le estaban preguntando, ni mucho menos a sus respuestas. El interrogatorio había pasado a un segundo plano, y sólo una pequeña parte de su cerebro estaba pendiente de él. El resto estaba concentrado en la cara de absoluta devoción con que Yoochun contemplaba a Jaejoong, y en el gesto impasible que este todavía tenía en la cara. Changmin no necesitaba ver lo que estaba pasado para saber que las manos de ambos estaban unidas bajo la mesa, dándose fuerzas mutuamente mientras Junsu, a su lado, los ignoraba. Y no porque no compartiera lo que sus _hermanos_ estaban sintiendo, sino porque simplemente no les estaba prestando atención. Todo su interés estaba centrado en sus declaraciones, y era completamente ajeno a todo lo demás.

Changmin siempre había despreciado las muestras de cariño públicas, lo dados que siempre habían sido sus _hyungs_ a manosearlo cada vez que se descuidaba. Pero en ese momento hubiese dado _lo que fuera_ por sentir la cálida mano de Yoochun sobre la suya, y el brazo de Jaejoong rodeando su espalda.

—¿De cuántos años consta su contrato con _SM Entertainment_?

—Cuatro.

Yunho levantó la vista hacia sus compañeros, cansado de evitarlos, y lo primero que sus ojos se encontraron fue la mirada de Jaejoong, completamente vacía de cualquier sentimiento. En cualquier otra persona no le hubiese importado, incluidos Yoochun y Junsu, porque esa mirada no habría significado nada más. Pero en Jaejoong esa expresión sólo era fachada, pura e innegable apariencia. En realidad significaba que había tantas cosas bullendo en su interior, tantos sentimientos encontrados, que no podía decidirse por uno que prevaleciera sobre el resto. 

Yunho había aprendido a reconocer esa expresión como la palma de su mano, y sabía perfectamente como actuar cuando aparecía, como lograr que Jaejoong se desahogase y dejase salir _todo_ lo que llevaba dentro. Porque una vez que comenzaba a hablar no se guardaba nada.

Pero ahí, al otro lado de la sala, rodeado de desconocidos y en una situación que los colocaba como oponentes, todo lo que podía hacer era morderse el labio inferior y apretar con fuerza los puños bajo la mesa.

—Pero esa no ha sido siempre su duración, ¿verdad? ¿De cuantos años constaba el contrato inicial? —preguntó sagaz el abogado, alzando levemente la voz.

—No, ese es un contrato reciente —respondió Changmin, sin variar ni el tono ni la expresión de su rostro—. El contrato inicial constaba de trece años, pero se modificó para ajustarse a nuestras necesidades.

Un contrato nuevo. 

Jaejoong cerró los ojos mientras esas palabras salían de los labios de su _dongsaeng_ , como si fuese más fácil comprender su significado si no veía a Changmin. No era más que una treta de SM, y Jaejoong hubiese debido esperarlo, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza que les hubiesen renovado el contrato. Porque si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que el juez iba a anular el acuerdo inicial, porque iba en contra de lo que estipulaban las leyes, y ellos podían demostrarlo. Esa había sido su gran esperanza, porque si ellos quedaban liberados, Yunho y Changmin también, y tenía fe en que pudiesen convencerlos si se daba esa situación. 

Pero con un contrato nuevo la compañía se había asegurado de que permaneciesen fieles, y no había nada que Junsu, Yoochun y él pudiesen hacer al respecto.

—¿Y el de sus compañeros? ¿También tenía la misma duración? —insistió el letrado.

—No lo sé.

Yoochun sonrió irónicamente ante la mentira de Changmin. ¿No lo sabía? No, claro, ellos nunca habían conversado acerca de esos temas. Se habían limitado a hablar de canción, composición y estudio, y nunca habían tocado otras cuestiones... No había sido Jaejoong el primero en contar alegremente todo lo que sabía de él y de los demás sin que nadie le preguntara, ni había sido Yunho, involuntariamente, quien le enseñase a Changmin las páginas desde donde descargarse vídeos. Junsu nunca había malgastado el tiempo con Changmin en juegos de ordenador absurdos...

Y por supuesto, él nunca le había enseñado a Changmin lo que se sentía cuando unas manos distintas a las propias te acariciaban de un modo tan íntimo...

—¿Eso tampoco lo habéis hablado? —preguntó irónicamente el abogado, elevando una ceja.

Changmin imitó su gesto, mientras su voz aburrida contestaba:

—No.

Algo no terminaba de encajar en toda esa absurda pantomima. Junsu frunció el entrecejo ante la nueva negativa de Changmin. Que el contrato de todos había sido de más años de los permitidos era un hecho, algo que no podrían refutar porque tenían copias de los contratos para avalarlos. Negarlo era una estupidez. Fingir que no sabía nada de ello una completa gilipollez, que además dejaba a Changmin como un idiota que no se enteraba de nada. Y su compañero podía ser muchas cosas, pero estúpido jamás.

Frunció más el entrecejo y taladró a Changmin con la mirada. No iba a permitirle maniobras extrañas, fuese lo que fuese lo que tenía en mente. Con él, con _ellos_ , no iba a jugar nadie. Ni siquiera Changmin.

—¿Qué porcentaje de beneficios recibía usted del total que generaban?

—El veinte por ciento.

Esa vez el resoplido despectivo de Yoochun fue completamente audible. Changmin lo miró fijamente sin vacilar, recordando el porcentaje real que habían percibido, y que no constaba en su contrato como para poder ser probado. Les estaba haciendo una putada, y era totalmente consciente. Pero ya faltaba poco. Sólo tendría que soportar un poco más y podría abandonar la sala...

—Sus compañeros aseguran que no recibían más que el uno por ciento del total, y a dividir entre los cinco...

En esa ocasión Changmin no respondió. Se quedó mirando al abogado, con gesto aburrido, y Yunho giró la vista hacia él, preocupado. Su semblante seguía siendo sereno, y su mirada era una perfecta imitación de hastío, pero lo que pasaba por su mente no tenía nada que ver con eso, estaba seguro. ¿Entonces por qué no contestaba? ¿Habría cambiado de opinión? ¿Habría alcanzado el punto donde su paciencia dejaba de llamarse así para transformarse en impulsividad agresiva?

—¿Podría responder a la pregunta, señor Shim? —preguntó el abogado, sonriendo de forma autosuficiente.

—No ha formulado ninguna —respondió Changmin, volviendo a elevar una ceja a su interlocutor.

Jaejoong hubiese querido echarse a reír, y al mismo tiempo gritar de pura frustración. ¿Por qué lo hacía tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía elegir el camino sencillo, el camino en el que simplemente decía la verdad, o en el que se limitaba a mentir? No, entonces no sería Shim Changmin. Tenía que enmarañarlo todo contando verdades y mentiras aleatoriamente, mezclándolo con toda su ironía para hacer que todos se volviesen locos. 

Estaba seguro de que los directivos de SM no iban a estar contentos con su declaración, y eso significaba que iban a hacérselo pagar de algún modo...

Sus dedos se crisparon todavía más sobre la pierna de Yoochun ante semejante perspectiva.

—¿Es verdad que recibían el uno por ciento de las ganancias a repartir entre todos? —repitió el abogado, toda sonrisa olvidada.

—No.

Yoochun no quería seguir escuchando. Por él ya había sido más que suficiente para toda una vida, porque aun sentado allí, sin poder hacer nada más que mirar, se sentía tan agotado como si hubiese participado en un concierto de más de seis horas... Y sin embargo tenía aun menos ganas de llegar a la casa que compartía con Junsu porque probablemente la noche sería larga. Demasiado. Había tanto de qué hablar y que pensar... 

La mano de Jaejoong lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que le hacía daño, pero no podía decir que le molestase, porque era lo único que lo mantenía anclado a la silla, sin levantarse y abandonar ese tribunal.

Y su propia mano ejercía tanta presión sobre la su compañero que apenas sentía los dedos.

—Si todo lo que ha dicho es cierto, ¿Por qué cree entonces que sus ex-compañeros han decidido demandar a _SM Entertainment_?

—No lo sé.

La respuesta volvió a demorarse de manera casi imperceptible, y el oído experto de Junsu captó  al instante la leve variación en el tono de su voz. Era minúsculo, pero ahí estaba, apenas una octava más bajo que el que había estado usando hasta ese momento. Y por primera vez desde que se había sentado en esa silla se preguntó cuánto le estaría costando a Changmin hacer esas declaraciones. Porque él mejor que nadie sabía lo bueno que era su _dongsaeng_ actuando, el cuidado que ponía en todos y cada uno de los detalles, al punto de convertirse en un perfeccionista extremo casi tan maniaco como él.

Que cambiarse el tono de voz, aunque fuese de manera tan leve, significaba que no estaba en control de la situación, y durante un brevísimo instante Junsu lo miró a los ojos. _De verdad_. No fulminándolo como había estado haciendo hasta ese momento, sino tratando de leer algo en ellos, cualquier resquicio en esa máscara que llevaba puesta, que le permitiera saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

Y el profundo dolor que encontró lo dejó helado.

—Según la declaración de los tres miembros a los que represento, la empresa _SM Entertainment_ se aprovechó de su inexperiencia para hacerles firmar un contrato extremadamente abusivo, tanto en lo que se refiere a su extensión, como a las condiciones. Y cuando intentaron renegociar el contrato de forma amistosa para ajustarlo a la legislación vigente, y a una remuneración más justa, todo lo que recibieron fue desplantes y amenazas —dijo el abogado casi sin pararse a respirar, la sonrisa autosuficiente de vuelta en su cara—. Teniendo en cuenta las declaraciones que acaba usted de hacer, ¿Sería _justo_ decir que mienten?

En énfasis en el término fue tan evidente que Changmin casi sintió como la palabra lo atravesaba de forma física. ¿Justo? No, no era justo. Pero tampoco era justo que siguieran pagando por esa separación, que siguieran sufriendo de esa manera tan absurda. No quería seguir viendo como Yunho se retraía en sí mismo cuando siempre había tenido una sonrisa para ellos, un abrazo en el que envolverlos. Ni quería seguir viendo como Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu desperdiciaban su talento en trabajos sin importancia, muy por debajo de su nivel...

¿Justo? Eso no tenía nada que ver con la justicia.

A pesar de tener la certeza de que hacía lo correcto, la voz le falló en el último instante, justo cuando iba a pronunciar la respuesta. Las miradas de sus compañeros se volvieron tan intensas que fue incapaz de soportarlas, y por primera vez apartó la vista de ellos antes de pronunciar con voz estrangulada:

—Sí.

—No hay más preguntas.

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Jaejoong se dejó arrastrar por Yoochun como si fuese un autómata. La mano de su compañero seguía sosteniendo la suya con fuerza, tirando de él, y eso era todo lo que importaba, porque sabía que con Yoochun iba a estar seguro, fuese en el sitio que fuese. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que entraban en el coche de Junsu, y que este arrancaba en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad, porque las luces de las farolas se hacían cada vez más distantes entre sí, y los carteles luminosos se volvían más escasos y remotos.

Jaejoong era consciente de ello, pero sólo con una parte muy remota de su mente, en la que en ese momento reinaba un caos mucho más grande del habitual. Todas las imágenes de ese día se mezclaban unas con otras, atormentándolo. La voz de Changmin, y luego la de Yunho, resonaban en sus oídos como si estuviesen gritando a su lado, repitiendo palabras propias de una pesadilla. Y sus ojos... 

No quería recordar sus ojos, su expresión, todo lo que había podido leer en el rostro de Yunho como en un libro abierto, y lo que había intuido en el de Changmin. Porque eso se parecía sospechosamente a sus peores fantasías, esas en las que se permitía pensar estando despierto, donde Yunho y Changmin nunca volvían a formar parte de su vida. Había pensado en ello a menudo como un mecanismo de auto protección, y, en cierto sentido, para tratar de animarse. Porque si pensaba lo peor, cualquier variante de ello iba a suponer una mejora... ¿Pero y si realmente ocurría lo peor?

—Junsu —dijo Yoochun, a su lado, mirando hacia el asiento del conductor—. Paremos un momento a pillar algo de whisky y ginebra. Creo que en casa no quedaba mucho alcohol.

Su compañero no respondió. Se limitó a seguir conduciendo, con los ojos clavados en la carretera y, aunque no lo veía, Jaejoong sabía que su expresión debía de estar a un paso de la furia más absoluta.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos, pensando en ese problema añadido. Calmar a Junsu iba a requerir no sólo tiempo, sino una ingente cantidad de argumentos en los que ni siquiera él mismo creía. Y si aun contase con la ayuda de Yoochun... pero probablemente su compañero estaría de acuerdo con Junsu, o al menos lo suficientemente enfadado como para no mediar entre ellos...

Volvió a abrir los ojos, agotado sólo de pensarlo, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Yoochun.  Necesitaba sentir el tacto de alguien, saber que en realidad no estaba tan solo como en ese momento se sentía. Como llevaba sintiéndose demasiado tiempo ya...

El coche se detuvo y Junsu lo abandonó, todavía sin dejar que ningún sonido, y mucho menos una palabra, escapase de su boca. Y del mismo modo regresó al cabo de unos minutos, acompañado de una bolsa de plástico que, a juzgar por lo abultado de su contenido, escondía más botellas que las que había pedido Yoochun.

Su silencio obstinado era una pésima señal. Muy, muy mala.

Cuando el coche volvió a detenerse, frente al edificio donde vivían sus compañeros, Jaejoong sentía como si su cabeza fuese a explotar debido a todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Eran tan erráticos, tan enredados unos con otros, tan absurdos y al mismo tiempo tan lógicos y reales... Y sentía tantas cosas a la vez que ni siquiera podía definir el nombre de cada uno de esos sentimientos. No había un punto donde terminara uno y empezase otro, sino que todo era como un lienzo donde un color se difuminaba suavemente para mezclarse con el de al lado...

¿Por qué las cosas no podían estar bien? Millones de veces había imaginado, cuando habían debutado como _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ , donde estarían al cabo de ocho o diez años, y ninguno de esos escenarios se parecía al actual, donde Junsu, Yoochun y él estaban atrapados entre dos fuegos, queriendo abrirse camino por su cuenta y encontrando a cada paso una nueva barrera, más y más alta cada vez. Y detrás de eso un solo nombre: _SM Entertainment_. No podía ni siquiera contar las veces que habían oído _“Estaríamos encantados de contar con vosotros, pero no queremos un enemigo como la SM. Si hablásemos de los cinco podríamos considerarlo, pero mientras sigáis siendo solamente tres, no podemos ayudaros.”_.

La SM les había arrebatado muchas cosas, y esa tarde había puesto el último clavo sobre el ataúd de _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ al hacer que Yunho y Changmin declarasen. Jaejoong sabía que la ley no los obligaba, que SM podría haberse ahorrado sus declaraciones. Pero habían elegido jugar esa carta, apostar por el enfrentamiento directo, porque a pesar de todo la gente que trabajaba para SM los conocían. Y sabían que apelar a lo que los tres sintiesen todavía por Yunho y Changmin era la única forma que tenían de intentar que reaccionasen y volviesen con el rabo entre las piernas.

Pero no iban a hacerlo. Porque si se trataba de salvar a Changmin y Yunho, volver a SM, donde seguirían en las mismas condiciones, o quizás peores, no era el modo de conseguirlo.

Siguió a Junsu hasta el ascensor, sin soltar en ningún momento a Yoochun, y cuando las puertas se cerraron apoyó su mano libre sobre el hombro izquierdo del primero, rodeándolo con el brazo por detrás. Eran suyos, tan suyos como los huesos o la piel. Y los necesitaba tanto...

Junsu no lo rechazó, aunque ni siquiera volvió la vista hacia él al sentir su contacto, y en cuanto las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse se adelantó para abrir la del apartamento, alejándose de él. A pesar de lo que la mayoría de las fans parecía pensar, su _dongsaeng_ no se sentía demasiado cómodo con los gestos de cariño, al menos no si su carácter era tan volátil como parecía en ese momento. Y cuando lo vio servir tres vasos de whisky, una vez en el interior, Jaejoong fue consciente de cuan alterado se encontraba en realidad. Junsu jamás bebía alcohol por placer...

—No tiene sentido.

Fue el primero en romper el silencio, sin ni siquiera sentarse, y el primero en dar un largo trago a su vaso. Su entrecejo estaba tan fruncido que sus cejas casi se unían, pero su mirada, más que enfadada, parecía especulativa. Jaejoong lo contemplo unos segundos desde el sofá donde se había sentado con Yoochun.

—Sabes que SM los habrá obligado —le respondió, con voz que sonaba terriblemente agotada—. No son conocidos precisamente por...

—No me refiero a eso —lo interrumpió Junsu, apoyando el vaso sobre la mesa y sirviéndose más—. No lo hacía de manera aleatoria... tenía un propósito, uno que no tenía nada que ver... Y luego Yunho...

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo ante las palabras de Junsu, completamente desconcertado. Habitualmente, quien se expresaba de forma tan confusa solía ser él mismo. Su _dongsaeng_ , por el contrario, solía caracterizarse por su racionalidad y simplicidad a la hora de encarar las cosas, una forma de actuar que Jaejoong generalmente admiraba y desdeñaba a partes iguales.

Sin embargo, su modo de actuar no era ni remotamente tan interesante como lo que estaba diciendo, las palabras en sí. No parecía enfadado, o al menos no lo estaba tanto como había temido, lo que significaba que las horas que había previsto emplear intentando convencerlo de que Yunho y Changmin seguían siendo los mismos, no iban a ser necesarias.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Las declaraciones de Yunho y Changmin no han sido exactamente iguales —dijo Junsu, con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos—. Evidentemente, Yunho se ha limitado a declarar lo que la SM les ordenó, pero Changmin... hay respuestas simples que no ha dado, que se ha limitado a esquivar, cuando podría haberlas respondido tranquilamente. Está tramando algo... algo... pero qué...

Parecía estar perdido en su mundo interior, tratando de racionalizar algo que, probablemente, ni siquiera significaba nada. Jaejoong podía entender que su _dongsaeng_ tratase de buscar razones para no tener que pensar en lo que había pasado en realidad, en el mal rato que se les iba a quedar grabado en la mente durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Pero a la vez le sonaba sumamente extraño, porque Junsu no era así. Su compañero solía encontrar estúpidas las conversaciones que Yoochun y él mantenían, que no solían llevar a ninguna parte, y siempre prefería enfrentarse a las cosas directamente, fuesen buenas o malas.

—Junsu... —murmuró, con voz apenas audible—. Changmin nunca se ha plegado fácilmente a los deseos de SM. Probablemente fuese una muestra de rebeldía sin ningún propósito ulterior, sólo para demostrar que estaba haciendo eso por propia...voluntad —la última palabra se le atragantó, como si tuviese la boca demasiado seca o su lengua se hubiese vuelto gorda y torpe de repente. Dio un trago a su vaso de whisky para tratar de paliar el efecto y sintió una retorcida satisfacción cuando el licor quemó su garganta.

Su amigo no contestó, y Jaejoong se dio cuenta de que probablemente no lo había oído. Junsu se limitaba a caminar muy lentamente, de un lado a otro, con sus ojos desenfocados como si estuviese viendo su propio interior. Era una actitud que todos conocían demasiado bien, y ni a él ni a Yoochun se les hubiese ocurrido interrumpir sus cavilaciones.

En silencio, se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón, sin soltar el vaso, y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Yoochun, como había hecho en el coche. No pretendía hablar, sólo compartir ese silencio cargado de tantas cosas que era imposible contarlas, pero aun así su boca lo traicionó y en un murmullo sospechosamente parecido a un gemido, dijo:

—Esta pesadilla nunca va a terminar.

Se mordió el labio inferior nada más terminar de pronunciar esas palabras, y su agarre sobre la mano de Yoochun se hizo mucho más fuerte. ¿Ni siquiera en esa situación iba a poder controlarse? Sabía que estaba con sus compañeros, sus amigos, los retazos de su alma sin los que no podría seguir vivo, pero no quería dejarse caer. Por mucho que ellos se lo permitiesen y siguieran a su lado, y lo consolasen hasta el agotamiento. No quería porque nunca podría ser él mismo de nuevo si le faltaban partes para poder sentirse completo. Y si no podía ser él mismo prefería guardar toda esa amalgama de sentimientos y sensaciones para los momentos en que estaba completamente sólo, en los que a nadie podía importarle cómo pensaba o actuaba.

Yoochun no dijo nada, probablemente entendiendo cómo se sentía sin necesidad de que lo expresase en voz alta. Se limitó a apoyar la cabeza sobre suya, en mudo gesto de consuelo, y Jaejoong lo oyó suspirar quedamente.

—Todas las preguntas que se negó a responder, afirmando o negando, tenían que ver con nuestros contratos. Los nuestros, no el suyo... —dijo Junsu, casi para sí, con la vista clavada en la mesa donde había apoyado las botellas de licor—. No _los_ suyos... ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir ese idiota?

Ni Yoochun ni Jaejoong respondieron. Se limitaron a mirarlo desde el sofá, dejando que sacase su frustración del modo que había elegido. Necesitaba hacerlo, igual que él y Yoochun necesitaban sentir el contacto del otro. Ninguno iba a dormir demasiado esa noche, pero Jaejoong agradecía no tener que acostarse solo en su cama como hacía tan a menudo.

Aun así no pudo evitar escabullirse al baño, después de casi tres copas, y sintiéndose como un delincuente a punto de cometer un delito, marcar el teléfono de Yunho con la esperanza de oír su voz. No habían hablado más de once veces desde la demanda, y nunca se habían visto en persona antes de ese mismo día, pero Jaejoong podía recordar con claridad todas y cada una de esas conversaciones y lo mucho que su pecho había dolido después de ellas.

Pero cuando el dolor era tan profundo como en ese momento, y cuando su ausencia se hacía tan notable, algo más de dolor no importaba, no podía hacer mella en él, en comparación con el hecho de poder escuchar sus voces, saber que seguían estando ahí para él...

Pero Yunho no respondió. Y por más que marcó el teléfono de Changmin, la línea permaneció en silencio.

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

—No deberías haberlo hecho —dijo Yunho, con la vista clavada en la carretera mientras cambiaba de marcha con la mano derecha—. No van a estar muy contentos...

Changmin no contestó inmediatamente, y Yunho pensó por un instante que no iba a hacerlo. Probablemente estaría demasiado imbuido en sus pensamientos como para escucharlo, y Yunho no podía culparlo por eso, no después de todo lo que habían pasado ese día. Estaba completamente seguro de que, a lo largo de esa interminable tarde, cinco personas habían perdido un pedazo de su alma imposible de recuperar, y que la brecha entre ellos se había vuelto más insalvable que nunca. 

Y saber que hacían lo correcto no lo hacía más fácil. No para él. No para Changmin.

Yunho podía ser despistado en ocasiones, pero no era idiota. Su _dongsaeng_ todavía era capaz mantener ese semblante imperturbable, esa máscara que tan bien utilizaba y que hacía creer a la mayor parte de la gente que lo conocía que estaba profundamente aburrido. Pero a él no. Changmin podía engañar sin problemas a su familia, a sus padres y sus hermanas, pero había cuatro personas a las que jamás podría engañar, ni aun cuando su máscara fuese perfecta. Nada lo delataba en el exterior, absolutamente nada, pero había llegado un punto en que Yunho podía sentir su dolor, su impotencia, y su ira casi como si fuesen propias, porque se parecían sospechosamente a las cosas que él mismo sentía, aunque difiriesen en pequeños detalles. Ambos se sentían como mierda; culpables, dolidos y cansados, pero mientras que en él predominaba ese sentimiento de completo abandono, de no tener fuerzas para recorrer el camino que tenía por delante, en Changmin imperaba la furia más absoluta.

Su compañero no podía soportar que al final, en ese último instante, la voz le hubiese fallado mostrando una grieta en su férreo control, dejando entrever en esa pequeña sílaba apenas susurrada todo cuanto sentía, todo el _dolor_ que tanto se afanaba en ocultar...

Verlo, _escucharlo,_ había quebrado su propia entereza, cortando su respiración durante ese brevísimo instante. Y sabía que no había sido el único en sentirlo.

Suspiró, agotado, y trató de mantener la voz firme y despreocupada.

—Changmin —volvió a decir, alzando un poco más la voz—, espero que tengas preparada una buena explicación para esas respuestas evasivas que has dado en la vista de hoy. Los directivos no parecían muy complacidos, y el hecho de que nos hayan ordenado presentarnos en la SM esta noche no es una buena señal.

—¿A quién le importa? —murmuró por fin Changmin entre dientes.

Yunho volvió la vista hacia su compañero, mirándolo sorprendido, y luego volvió a clavar la vista en la carretera. _“Sí, por supuesto”_ pensó “ _¿A quién le importa?”_  

—Obviamente a ti. No lo hubieses hecho si no tuviese importancia.

—Hice lo que querían. Lo que debía hacer. No pueden reprocharme nada —dijo obstinado, con la vista clavada en las manos que mantenía entrelazadas en el regazo—. Mentir en esas cuestiones era absurdo. Ellos tienen copias del contrato, pueden probar que tienen razón. Llevarles la contraria sólo haría menos creíbles nuestras declaraciones, porque seguro que considerarían que, si mentimos en eso, mentimos en el resto.

—¡Es que mentimos en todo, Changmin! —replicó Yunho, elevando violentamente la voz— ¿Cuál es el punto? Al fin y al cabo todo esto fue idea tuya.

—Sí, pero el tribunal no lo sabe. El trato era ser convincentes, que nos creyeran. Ese era el modo de lograrlo.

—Sí, claro —Yunho sonrió irónicamente, con los ojos fijos en el asfalto—. Porque tu afirmación de que nunca hemos hablado de nuestros contratos ni de las cosas que denuncian de la compañía ha sonado de lo más convincente.

Changmin no contestó. Se limitó a quedarse en silencio, con los ojos aun fijos en sus manos entrelazadas, y Yunho volvió a suspirar, tratando de liberar toda la tensión que todavía sentía en el cuerpo. No, para ninguno de los dos era fácil, y ambos sabían que ni siquiera se acercaba a lo peor que podía pasarles. A lo que ambos habían consentido en aceptar. Si hubiese estado en sus manos...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar ese pensamiento. Eso no ayudaba a nadie. Ya se había flagelado lo suficiente por verse obligado por las circunstancias a hacer cosas que no quería, ni para él ni para su _dongsaeng_ , y mucho menos para el resto de sus compañeros. No podía hacer las cosas solo, como siempre le habían enseñado. No podía llevar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros sin perder el equilibrio, sin una mano amiga que le ayudase y le diese aliento cuando todo fallaba. Porque estando solo todo ese peso acaba aplastándote, destruye todos tus huesos lentamente hasta que no pueden sostenerte y al final desgarra tus músculos cuando cada hueso se quiebran sin solución. Jaejoong se lo había hecho ver en el pasado. Y Changmin había apelado a toda la lógica que era capaz de convocar para recordárselo.

—Es igual, Changmin —dijo Yunho, con un tono de voz tan suave y calmado que parecía que en ningún momento hubiese elevado la voz—. Es igual lo que hayas dicho, porque evidentemente no podemos volver el tiempo atrás. Pero procura recordar por qué hacemos esto. Es ahora cuando debes ser _realmente_ convincente.

Nuevamente su compañero guardó silencio, y Yunho no trató de volver a hablar. No había fuerza en el mundo capaz de hacer que Changmin hablase cuando estaba decidido a no hacerlo. Mucha gente pensaba que lo hacía porque no tenía nada que decir, pero no se trataba de eso. Era pura obstinación, decisión y firmeza. Sólo Jaejoong había sido capaz de quebrarla en el pasado, pero Yunho sólo podía dar gracias de que en ese momento su amigo no estuviese ahí. Porque si estuviese ahí, si supiese lo que habían hecho...

No quería ni pensarlo.

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

—Lo habéis hecho muy bien —dijo Kim Joungmin sonriendo, sentado tras el escritorio de una oficina que ni siquiera era la suya.

Cualquier persona habría considerado eso un cumplido, y se hubiese relajado. Pero Changmin y Yunho permanecieron de pie, sin moverse y sin variar su semblante, mirando fijamente al presidente de la compañía. Lo conocían demasiado bien como para saber que no iba a acabar ahí, que tras esa sonrisa falsa se escondían demasiadas cosas, un abismo interminable de pensamientos que no solían deparar nada bueno para ellos. Nunca, ni una sola vez desde que había tomado el cargo, los había felicitado sin buscar algo, sin tener algún propósito específico que solían desconocer pero que sabían que estaba ahí.

Esa no iba a ser la primera vez. 

Que los hubiese mandado llamar después del juicio era una mala señal, fundamentalmente porque él había estado ahí, observando sus declaraciones en silencio, a apenas unos pasos de ellos, y ni siquiera se había dignado a decírselo en persona. Había sido su secretario quien los había llamado mucho después de que Joungmin hubiese abandonado el edificio, y en su voz habían podido distinguir ese matiz frenético que siempre tenía cuando el presidente estaba de mal humor.

Que los citase precisamente en _esa_ oficina que conocían tan bien no podía ser casualidad. Ese había sido el despacho de su manager, el de los cinco, el mismo que misteriosamente había desaparecido de la compañía tras declarar en el primer juicio sobre el carácter ingobernable que tenían Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu y su poca predisposición a acatar las normas.

Y que estuviese acompañado de los miembros más importantes —y peligrosos— de la junta directiva, a esas horas de la noche, desde luego no presagiaba nada bueno para ellos.

—Sí —volvió a decir el hombre, todavía con esa sonrisa siniestra pintada en la cara—, habéis estado realmente convincentes; semblante serio, tono seguro, mirada firme... Y las declaraciones... justas. Muy _creíbles_.

La sonrisa del hombre se hizo todavía más amplia al tiempo que sus ojos parecían hacerse más brillantes tras las gafas, dándole un aspecto aun más siniestro y desquiciado. Lo que quiera que le estuviese pasando por la cabeza parecía terriblemente divertido, pero en la atmósfera no se respiraba ni un ápice de diversión. Los tres hombres que lo acompañaban estaban mortalmente serios, y los fulminaban con la mirada de un modo que no pegaba para nada con las amables palabras del presidente.

Estaban bien jodidos.

Changmin sintió a Yunho ponerse más tenso a su lado, si es que era posible, e inclinarse levemente hacia él, cambiando el peso del pie derecho al izquierdo. Su posición era levemente más adelantada que la propia y Changmin hubiese jurado que lo que su _hyung_ pretendía era ocultarlo de la vista. En cualquier otro momento ese afán protector de su compañero le habría parecido gracioso y se habría burlado de él hasta la saciedad. Pero en ese instante todo lo que quería era apoyar la mano en su hombro y darle las gracias por todas las veces que en el pasado se había interpuesto entre él y cualquier mínimo problema que tuviese.

Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Changmin volvió a clavar la vista en el presidente al tiempo que este volvía a hablar.

—No obstante —dijo Joungmin, cambiando ligeramente el tono de voz—, el trato no era que dijeseis lo _justo_ para salir del paso, sino que dejaseis a vuestros compañeros como completos mentirosos, en todas y cada una de las facetas en las que hiciesen hincapié los abogados. Y tu, Changmin, no lo has cumplido.

—Eso no es... —comenzó Yunho.

—Hice lo que había que hacer —lo interrumpió Changmin, ahora sí apoyando una mano en su hombro izquierdo para hacerle callar—. Ellos tienen pruebas, copias de los contratos que dejarían a la compañía como una embustera si mentimos acerca de ellos.

Había estado seguro de que esas palabras harían enfurecer al presidente, mas todo lo que hizo fue seguir sonriendo y echarse hacia atrás en su asiento, completamente relajado.

—Eso no debería ser ni remotamente asunto tuyo —dijo con ese tono suave y peligroso que nunca presagiaba nada bueno—. Tenemos abogados por un buen motivo. Ellos son los que se tienen que encargar de que la imagen de la empresa ante el tribunal sea buena, de la transparencia y efectividad, de los contratos perfectamente legales que vuestros compañeros _aparentemente_ han firmado...

Ni a Yunho ni a él les pasó inadvertido el énfasis que había puesto en la palabra. Su compañero apretó levemente los puños a sus costados al darse cuenta de lo que implicaba esa última frase: que no sólo ellos habían mentido. Que la compañía también pensaba hacerlo, que habían creado pruebas en contra de los otros tres, que los iban a difamar, a descalificar y a enredar en su telaraña para que no pudiesen escapar jamás... Changmin no era tonto, y por supuesto había dado por sentado, al igual que Yunho, que todos iban a mentir, no sólo ellos. Pero no había contado con que se inventaran pruebas. Claro que, si el perjurio era un delito y lo cometían cada vez que ponían un pie en los tribunales, ¿Por qué no iban a ser capaces también de crear pruebas y más pruebas en su contra?

Entrecerró los ojos y atravesó con una mirada furiosa al presidente. Lo odiaba, más incluso de lo que había odiado a su predecesor, y a las personas que habían hecho de su vida un infierno. Pero estaba aun más furioso consigo mismo por no haber pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que hiciesen algo tan rastrero.

—Sólo pensé que sería mejor no afirmar cosas que no se podían probar —replicó Changmin, en un tono frío y seco—. Nadie nos avisó de todo esto.

En un rápido movimiento el hombre se inclinó hacia delante, toda diversión olvidada, y en un tono mucho más elevado del habitual, gritó:

—¡Es que no se te paga por pensar!

Su brusco movimiento hizo reaccionar a Yunho de forma instintiva, que se movió un paso hacia la izquierda para esconderlo aun más de la vista al mismo tiempo que decía.

—No lo hizo con mala intención. Pretendía que el tribunal lo creyese, eso es todo.

Joungmin se puso en pie, con su sonrisa siniestra de vuelta, y toda la crueldad que había en su interior se reflejó en su voz cuando dijo:

—Puede ser _todo_ , pero ni remotamente es _suficiente_. El trato era muy claro, y lo habéis incumplido.

Changmin oyó cómo la puerta se abría tras ellos, y se giró violentamente, en guardia, esperando lo peor.

Aun así no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

El primer golpe lo sorprendió, dejándolo sin aliento. El puño del hombre más bajo se estrelló contra su estómago con una fuerza que no concordaba con su aspecto, y que lo hizo trastabillar. Reculó hacia atrás, un pequeño paso para estabilizarse, y trató de buscar a Yunho con la mirada, pero antes de que pudiese encontrarlo otro puño golpeó su espalda, haciendo crujir sus huesos sonoramente. De forma instintiva sus manos se movieron mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. No quería defenderse, no quería darles motivos para que la paliza fuera más grande, como sabía que sería, más dura, pero no pudo controlarse. Sus manos trataron de obstaculizar al hombre que tenía delante interceptando sus puños, pero no lo logró. Un golpe a su costado derecho volvió a desequilibrarlo, y cuando trató de no caerse oyó el profundo gemido de Yunho, desde algún punto a su izquierda.

Ese sonido fue más doloroso que el golpe. Nuevamente trató de encontrarlo, de verlo aunque fuese un pequeño instante... Pero uno de los hombres le tapó la vista y volvió a golpear su estómago con fuerza.

Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, tratando de no emitir ningún sonido, intentando evadirse con el recuerdo de por qué aceptaba eso, por qué no se defendía cuando era más fuerte que al menos uno de ellos. Pero no fue capaz de pensar más que en el dolor cuando sintió una patada contra su gemelo izquierdo que lo hizo caer de rodillas. Y cuando oyó otro grito quedo que le perforó el alma. 

Ahogó el gemido que trataba de escapar de su propio pecho, aun cuando su boca se había abierto para gritar, y entonces el puño del hombre que tenía enfrente se estrelló contra su mandíbula, haciéndole cerrar la boca de golpe y atrapando la lengua entre sus dientes.

Sintió como las sangre inundaba su boca mientras otra patada golpeaba su espalda con fuerza, haciéndole perder la posición que tenía. Dolía, dolía demasiado, y no solamente de un modo físico. Cayó hacia delante sobre el suelo frío, demasiado rápido como para amparar la caída con las manos. Su mandíbula crujió cuando chocó contra las baldosas y fue incapaz de inspirar debido a la presión repentina de su pecho.

¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

Un puño se estrelló contra su hombro unos segundos antes de que un pie descendiera fuertemente sobre uno de sus muslos, ni siquiera podía discernir cual. Escupió, tratando de respirar, todavía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Todo eso era por su culpa, se lo merecía, pero Yunho... 

¡Dios, Yunho!

El grito de su compañero le perforó los tímpanos. Atroz, gutural, salvaje. Su voz ronca inundó la sala cuando uno de los hombres sacó un látigo y comenzó a golpear a _su líder_ con él. Changmin apretó los puños e intentó arrastrarse hasta su amigo. Tenía que llegar. Tenía que estar con él. Era culpa suya. 

Escuchó, más que sintió, un fuerte crujido en su propio antebrazo, seguido de un latigazo de dolor que lo paralizó por completo. Y entonces, sin poder controlarlo por más tiempo, gritó también, fuerte y guturalmente, mientras se agarraba la muñeca con la otra mano, girando sobre sí mismo.

La pierna impactó entonces sobre su vientre. Una vez. Otra. Y otra más. Changmin era incapaz de coger aire, mientras gemidos lastimeros escapaban de su boca. No era capaz de controlarlos. No tenía control sobre esos hombres, sobre sus acciones, ni sobre las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. Y ahora ni siquiera podía controlar la voz. Y nuevamente trató de escapar de ahí, de pensar en otra cosa, en algo que no tuviese nada que ver con esa atroz paliza. Se la merecía.

Se la merecía...

Volvió a gemir al sentir como sus pantalones se humedecían quitándole por completo toda la dignidad que pudiese quedarle. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir otra patada y otro puño estrellándose contra su cuerpo. Otro latigazo de dolor, otro espasmo incontrolable. Sus ojos se humedecieron contra su voluntad y por más que trató de impedirlo, pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus ojos.

No le quedaba nada. Su fuerza lo había abandonado, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, su mente no le obedecía, y no había nadie con él. Nadie lo consolaría ni le ayudaría a curarse. Nadie se enfurecería por lo que había pasado. Nadie trataría de distraerlo y nadie le gritaría lo idiota que era.

Nadie. Porque Yunho estaría igual o peor que él. Por su culpa. Por sus malditas ideas. Y lejos de consolarse mutuamente eso les iba a recordar lo solos que estaban. Todo lo que habían perdido. Todo lo que quizás no recuperasen nunca...

Ese dolor en su alma era mucho, mucho más fuerte que el físico.

Su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento fue que una vida así no merecía la pena.

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

_“El teléfono al que llama está apagado o fuera de cobertura en este momento.”_

Jaejoong colgó, completamente frustrado. Era la quinta llamada que hacía esa mañana —sin contar las que había hecho la noche anterior, que ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta—, y el resultado había sido exactamente el mismo. Móviles apagados, y el teléfono de casa comunicando. Como si estuviesen hablando continuamente... o lo tuviesen descolgado.

Jaejoong sabía que no debía preocuparse, que probablemente SM los había incomunicado por completo durante el tiempo que durase el juicio para asegurarse de que _“no les metiesen ideas en la cabeza.”_ Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Porque si bien era cierto que Yunho solía olvidarse con frecuencia de cargar el móvil, Changmin no. De hecho su _dongsaeng_ siempre llevaba en la mochila un cargador por si la batería se le terminaba estando lejos de casa. 

¿Podrían haber cambiado de número? Era posible que la compañía los hubiese obligado a romper todo vínculo con el que pudiesen relacionarlos, cualquier medio que tuviesen ellos tres para contactar con sus ex compañeros. Al fin y al cabo la última vez que habían hablado databa de tres meses atrás, y la conversación, la _discusión,_ no había durado demasiado. Una repetición de las mil que habían tenido anteriormente, él tratando de hacerlos razonar, de que comprendiesen que la compañía nunca iba a apoyarlos realmente, y ellos reiterando que sin sus medios nunca podrían volver a hacer lo que les gustaba, nunca podrían volver a estar sobre un escenario ante miles de personas. Algo que querían seguir haciendo junto a _ellos_.

Jaejoong siempre terminaba emborrachándose tras esas llamadas, y sólo el sexo con Yoochun o Junsu podía lograr calmarlo un poco. Muy, muy poco. Porque por mucho que desease acariciar otra piel, no era posible. No tenía el calor de Yunho para abrazarlo con fuerza y asegurarle que todo estaba bien, que él se encargaría de que nada saliese mal. Y no tenía la sonrisa torcida que Changmin siempre ponía cuando buscaba algo más, ni la forma impetuosa con que lo demostraba después. Yoochun era la calma, y Junsu la racionalidad. Le faltaba la seguridad y la fuerza...

Suspiró, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos que tanto dolían, que eran como dardos envenenados atravesando su alma. Tenía que conseguir hablar con ellos, aunque fuese un instante, un pequeño momento. Aunque colgasen inmediatamente al saber que era él... 

Necesitaba oír sus voces. Tanto como necesitaba respirar.

Volvió a coger el teléfono y marcó un número distinto esa vez. Sabía que Kyuhyun ni siquiera estaba en Corea, que estaba en China promocionando el nuevo disco de _Super Junior M_ , pero tenía que lograr al menos hablar con él. Si había alguien que sabría en qué situación estaba Changmin, ese era Kyuhyun. Y tal vez Minho.

La línea sonó un par de veces antes de que la voz adormilada de Kyuhyun preguntase:

—¿Jaejoong- _hyung_?

—Kyuhyun —saludó, aliviado de que alguien descolgase por fin—. Siento molestar, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

No respondió inmediatamente. El miembro de _SuJu_ permaneció en silencio unos instantes, como si estuviese considerando sus palabras, y luego respondió de forma seca:

—No.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó, completamente extrañado.

—No _necesitas_ hablar _conmigo_. Lo que quieres es hablar con Changmin. O con Yunho. Lo que significa que has intentado localizarlos y no has sido capaz. No puedo ayudarte con eso.

Jaejoong suspiró, cerrando los ojos. En otro momento le hubiese molestado resultar tan obvio, que alguien a quien hacía años que no veía fuese capaz de leerlo tan bien, pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era su ayuda. Nada más importaba.

—Kyuhyun... por favor —suplicó, con un tono de voz que no parecía el suyo—. Sólo quiero... _necesito_ saber cómo están. No cogen el teléfono, no responden los mails. Supongo que SM les habrá dado otros números, pero...

—Espera, espera —lo interrumpió el _maknae_ de _Super Junior_ —. No te aceleres que la cosa no es así. Hasta donde yo tengo entendido la compañía no les ha dado nuevos teléfonos. Básicamente porque pienso que lo consideran un desperdicio teniendo en cuenta lo poco que están trabajando.

Jaejoong frunció el entrecejo, y su preocupación se multiplicó por dos. Si no tenían nuevos teléfonos quizás significaba que _realmente_ no querían saber nada de él. De _ellos_. Que habían adivinado que él llamaría y no querían tener que escuchar en su voz las mismas palabras de siempre, la misma torpe discusión que nunca los llevaba a ninguna parte... Quizás se habían cansado de esperar una solución y habían decidido apartarlos, dejarlos de lado con todas esas declaraciones. Quizás...

Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Se negaba a creerlo. No de _su_ Changmin. No de _su_ Yunho.

—He intentado llamarlos —dijo despacio, con la voz completamente rota—. No responden, Kyuhyun. Ni una maldita vez ha sonado siquiera la llamada. Siempre apagado. Siempre fuera de cobertura. Yo...

La voz se le quebró, incapaz de continuar hablando, y al otro lado de la línea volvió a hacerse el silencio. Ambos permanecieron así unos minutos, con el auricular pegado a la oreja, escuchando la respiración del otro a través del aparato. Finalmente fue el _maknae_ quien rompió el silencio.

—Ayer fue la vista, ¿no? —preguntó repentinamente—. Mierda. Que Changmin tenga el móvil apagado no es normal —dijo, casi como si estuviese hablando para sí mismo—. Jaejoong, ¿Cuántas veces has llamado? 

—Lo intento desde ayer por la noche —respondió, con un nudo en la garganta ante las palabras de Kyuhyun.

—Mierda, mierda. Joder.

—¿Qué pasa, Kyuhyun? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? —preguntó, comenzando a alterarse.

Desde luego esa no era la reacción que esperaba. Que se negase a contarle algo, sí. Que se burlase o le echase en cara que se hubiesen ido, también. Pero que se alterase de la manera en que parecía haberlo hecho... Kyuhyun no era alguien con tendencia a alterarse, ni siquiera una persona que se preocupase excesivamente. Si esa información lo había puesto así...

—Jaejoong, prometí no contar nada. Joder, prometí no decir ni una palabra si esto ocurría. Pero te aseguro que en las últimas personas en quienes están pensando son ellos mismos.

—¿Qué mierda quieres decir, Kyuhyun? —preguntó, alzando la voz—. No puedes decirme algo así y pretender que me quede tranquilo. Joder, Kyuhyun, ¿Qué está pasando?

Su corazón latía a una velocidad muy superior a la normal, y sentía cómo las palmas de sus manos se humedecían, a pesar de sentirlas heladas. Algo había pasado, estaba seguro. No podía precisar el qué, puesto que tanto Yunho como Changmin habían hecho, a grandes rasgos, las declaraciones que SM quería. Pero Jaejoong conocía a la compañía, había vivido lo suficiente en ella como para saber el tipo de cosas que hacían en la sombra. Y si algo les había pasado a Changmin y a Yunho...

Apretó con más fuerza el teléfono mientras sentía cómo la mano le temblaba.

—Changmin me mataría si te dijese algo —respondió Kyuhyun—. Pero... ahora que lo pienso, no ha dicho nada de su diario —su tono de voz cambió drásticamente cuando agregó—. Hace tiempo que Changmin escribe un blog de uso privado. Lo sé, porque lo he visto escribir en él alguna vez, mientras esperábamos en su casa a que llegase Minho. Lo que él no sabe es que yo he descubierto su contraseña... ¿A que es mejor que nada?

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

—Oye Jaejoong, ¿qué...

Yoochun se calló al darse cuenta de que la habitación estaba vacía. Jaejoong no había abandonado desde la noche anterior la casa que él y Junsu compartían, probablemente deseando estar acompañado de las únicas personas que podían entender y compartir cómo se sentía. Su _soulmate_ se había negado sistemáticamente a vivir con ellos, porque para él, vivir en una casa donde faltaban Yunho y Changmin, una casa donde compartir todo lo que _eran_ , pero sin que ellos, no tenía sentido. Era su modo de poder seguir adelante, igual que Junsu y él habían buscado el suyo. Jaejoong no volvería a vivir con ellos a menos que fuesen cinco de nuevo.

Sin embargo, había ocasiones en que el dolor se hacía tan grande, tan insoportable, que su compañero no podía evitar buscarlos y regodearse en él. Ocasiones en las que pasaba días con ellos, encerrado en casa sin pisar para nada la calle. Nunca lo decía en voz alta, ni quería dejar que Junsu y él lo notasen, pero ambos lo sabían. Porque casi podían oír su interior resquebrajándose poco a poco, como un castillo de naipes que se desarma al más mínimo soplo. Y el modo desesperado en que los acariciaba y los besaba, como si no hubiese un mañana, no podría engañar a nadie. 

Junsu y él siempre se quedaban fatal tras esas visitas, porque entonces se hacía más evidente que nunca todo lo que habían cambiado, lo distintos que eran los tres desde que habían dejado la SM hacía casi dos años. Seguían riendo, y seguían haciendo todas las cosas que hacían antes, pero de un modo vacuo y sin sentido. No era de verdad, de esas carcajadas que te hacían saltar las lágrimas cuando Changmin y Jaejoong se peleaban por cualquier idiotez, ni los abrazos eran tan cálidos y reconfortantes como esos con los que Yunho te envolvía a la mínima oportunidad.

El día anterior había sido difícil para todos, y la noche demasiado larga. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera habían tenido fuerzas para refugiarse en el sexo, y todo lo que habían hecho era permanecer en silencio y centrarse en el alcohol hasta que todas las botellas que había comprado Junsu quedaron vacías. Al final habían terminado durmiendo todos juntos en el salón, Junsu en un sofá y Jaejoong y él en el otro. O bueno, su _hyung_ lo había intentado, pero Yoochun estaba seguro de que ni siquiera había dormido una hora completa. Lo delataban sus ojeras, y el modo compulsivo en que miraba el teléfono móvil cada pocos minutos.

Los había llamado. Yoochun no lo había visto hacerlo, pero lo sabía. Igual que podía adivinar, por su nerviosismo creciente, que ellos no habían respondido. Aun así, había fingido frente a Jaejoong, evitando el tema porque, ¿Que podía decirle? ¿Que no se torturase? ¿Que la SM los tendría incomunicados? ¿Que seguían siendo Yunho y Changmin? Eso ya lo sabía. Y si aun así lo había hecho era porque lo necesitaba. Yoochun no podía meterse en eso porque lo entendía demasiado bien.

A pesar de ello, Yoochun había esperado que Jaejoong se sincerase con él, como había hecho tantas veces en el pasado. Eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles para ninguno, pero era importante para ambos. Sin embargo, su _soulmate_ se había encerrado en el cuarto de trabajo de Junsu un poco después de desayunar y no había vuelto a salir de ahí. 

O bueno, eso había pensado, porque era evidente que en algún momento Jaejoong había salido y ni Junsu ni él se habían dado cuenta.  

Yoochun frunció el entrecejo al revisar la sala vacía, tratando de adivinar a dónde podía haber ido su _hyung_. Era raro que abandonase la casa tras pasar una noche ahí. Siempre que se decidía a quedarse con ellos solía ser por periodos de cuatro o cinco días, y cuando se marchaba, después del encierro, siempre lo hacía después de anochecer. No le gustaba la luz directa del sol cuando su interior era tan sombrío.

Además, daba la sensación de que hubiese salido con mucha prisa. Su móvil estaba sobre la mesa, completamente olvidado, y ni siquiera se había molestado en apagar la pantalla del ordenador. ¿A dónde habría ido con tanta prisa?

Yoochun negó levemente con la cabeza y se acercó. Si Junsu veía su ordenador encendido, gastando energía innecesariamente, era posible que se enfureciese. Y ninguno de ellos quería ver a Junsu furioso. Pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, su nombre escrito en la pantalla, en medio de una frase, le saltó a los ojos como si estuviese escrito en luces de neón. Y la curiosidad sobre lo que Jaejoong había estado leyendo fue demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla.

_“...si pudiese elegir a alguien a quién contárselo, ese sería Yoochun. Porque ante todo me escucharía. Jaejoong pondría el grito en el cielo en cuanto oyese la palabra ‘represalia’ y nos reprendería hasta el agotamiento, y Junsu estaría de camino a la SM mucho antes de que hubiésemos terminado de hablar. Probablemente Yoochun se enfureciese también y gritase lo absurdo y ridículo que le parecía semejante plan, pero me escucharía primero. Y poder decir ciertas cosas en voz alta a alguien que sé que a pesar de todo estaría ahí para mi... Ni siquiera puedo expresar lo que significaría.”_

Yoochun abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por ese pequeño párrafo. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Con el corazón a mil por hora por el modo en que estaba expresado ese texto —un “tono” que le sonaba sumamente familiar—, subió el cursor hasta el inicio de la página. Era un blog, uno como los miles y miles que había en internet, pero a diferencia de la mayoría no tenía títulos rimbombantes, fotos y un millar de secciones que visitar. Era muy escueto. Letra blanca sobre fondo negro, uniforme y sencillo, sin ningún enlace, foto o publicidad que distrajera la atención. Y por título una única palabra que hizo que el corazón de Yoochun se saltase un latido: _Minnie_.

¿Ese blog pertenecía a su _dongsaeng_? Por algún motivo se le hacía difícil creer que Changmin, su introvertido Changmin, escribiese un blog, y mucho menos utilizando tal nombre cuando odiaba tanto que Junsu, Jaejoong y él lo llamasen así. Lo odiaba porque sólo lo hacían cuando querían molestarlo y Changmin lo sabía. Pero la forma en que estaba escrito... el modo en que los mencionaba, en que adivinaba sus reacciones con tanta seguridad...

Yoochun tragó saliva y fue bajando el cursor, lentamente esta vez. Las entradas comenzaban a finales del 2009, cuando parecía haber sido creado el blog, y el candadito que había justo al lado de cada una de ellas, junto a la falta de comentarios, indicaba el uso privado que se le estaba dando.

Eso sí era propio de Changmin.

El corazón de Yoochun comenzó a latir más deprisa en cuanto comprendió que Jaejoong había estado leyendo eso. No quería saber cómo había logrado entrar, ni lo mucho que probablemente se enfurecería Changmin si sabía que habían violado su intimidad de ese modo. Pero sí necesitaba saber qué era lo que su _soulmate_ había encontrado ahí para que saliese del apartamento sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que se había dejado el móvil. Jaejoong _< i>nunca</i>_ se separaba de su teléfono.

Volvió a bajar a toda prisa hacia las entradas más recientes y paró el cursor al llegar a la última, que comenzaba justo después de lo que había leído. Databa del día anterior a la vista.

_“02/06/2011_

_Estoy realmente preocupado, no tiene sentido negarlo. Por muchas veces que lo haga ante Yunho, intentando hacerle ver que es sólo un paso más hacia lo que queremos. No lo es. No cuando son ellos los que estarán en frente, oyendo cada una de nuestras palabras, tal vez creyéndolas... He intentado mentalizarme, visualizar la situación, aprender de memoria todas y cada una de esas respuestas que la SM requerirá de mi, pero... no puedo anticipar cómo será tenerlos delante. ¿Qué nos encontraremos? ¿Al Jaejoong comprensivo que nos apoya a pesar de todo? ¿El Junsu carismático capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa a cualquiera? ¿El Yoochun cálido dispuesto a bromear hasta en el momento más insospechado?_

_Difícilmente. Y sin embargo, por más que trato de ponerme en lo peor, sólo esas imágenes acuden a mi mente, las de todos esos momentos en los que me quejaba de la pesadez de Jaejoong, de lo infantil que podía resultar Junsu y de lo extraño que podía llegar a ser el humor de Yoochun. ¿Cómo puedo llegar a extrañar tanto las cosas de ellos que más me molestaban? ¿Por qué son las cosas que más recuerdo?_

_Soy un idiota._

_Pero por muy difícil que sea para mi, para Yunho será mil veces peor. Ni siquiera puedo contar todas las veces que lo he visto murmurando sus nombres, como si fuese un mantra que no quisiese olvidar; o la expresión desgarrada de su rostro una vez que cruza el umbral de casa y puede volver a ser él mismo de nuevo... Es evidente que sigue culpándose, que sigue atormentándose por todo lo que no ha podido hacer, por todo lo que ya no es. Y ni siquiera me da la oportunidad de hablar con él, porque sabe que le gritaría lo gilipollas que es por pensar así._

_Es culpa nuestra. De todos. ¿De qué sirve que Yunho y yo tuviéramos razón? Hubiésemos preferido equivocarnos, leer en las noticias y escuchar en radio y televisión que nuestros compañeros estaban triunfando, que estaban sacando discos, haciendo conciertos, dramas, musicales... Hubiésemos sido las personas más felices de Asia..._

_Pero no han podido. Todo cuanto han intentado ha sido inútil, como dijimos. Y es hora de hacérselo ver, aunque no quieran aceptarlo._

_Los necesitamos. Nos necesitan._

_¿Podremos hacerlo? ¿Podremos mirarlos a la cara, después de tanto tiempo, y mentir como si no importasen? ¿Cómo si fuésemos los más felices dentro de la SM? Es difícil saber cómo reaccionaremos en esa situación, lo miserables que podemos llegar a sentirnos... pero debemos hacerlo. El trato está hecho. Es el precio a pagar por que puedan volver a la SM sin represalias. Sin sermones, sin malas caras, sin castigos... El precio por volver a ser cinco._

_Nunca, nunca, deben enterarse de que todas las represalias por lo que han hecho, físicas o monetarias, las pagaremos Yunho y yo. Que sus palabras, sus testimonios, nos condenarán. Tanto como los fallos propios._

_Volveremos a ser TVXQ. Y después... nada importa.”_

Repitiendo, aunque sin ser consciente de ello, la acción de Jaejoong, Yoochun empujó la silla y se puso en pie, sin ni siquiera molestarse en apagar el ordenador. Tenía un nudo atenazándole el pecho, impidiéndole respirar normalmente y calmar el alocado ritmo de su corazón. Si todo lo que ponía Changmin era cierto, si en realidad habían hecho ese trato...

Jaejoong había tenido un mal presentimiento, por eso su insistencia en llamarlos aun cuando no le habían respondido. Y Junsu había intuido algo durante la vista, por eso no se había cabreado tanto como Yoochun temiera en un principio. Por eso le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto. Ambos habían sido más perceptivos que él...

Maldijo entre dientes, mientras cogía las llaves de la mesa con dedos temblorosos, y gritó:

—¡JUNSU!

La voz le salió ronca y quebradiza. Demasiado. Tanto que no parecía su propia voz y temió tener que repetir el grito. Pero no hizo falta. Su amigo salió de su habitación, extrañado por la repentina llamada, y cuando vio la seriedad de su rostro, su propio semblante cambió por completo.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a preguntar, preocupado.

Mas no lo dejó terminar. Con una voz que casi parecía un gemido de dolor, pronunció:

—Yunho. Changmin.

Junsu no necesitó nada más. Todo lo que Yoochun sentía se reflejaba perfectamente en su cara y en su tono, y su compañero lo había entendido a la perfección. Sin hacer ningún tipo de pregunta, Junsu cogió su abrigo del sofá, y lo siguió a través de la puerta. 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Jaejoong metió la llave en la cerradura de la que había sido su casa, temiendo que no encajase, que Yunho y Changmin, o tal vez la SM, la hubiesen cambiado. Pero la llave se introdujo sin ningún problema en el mecanismo, haciéndolo girar con la suavidad que sólo podía provocar el uso. Jaejoong tragó saliva y abrió la puerta despacio, casi como a cámara lenta, temiendo lo que iba a encontrarse detrás. Había intentado no pensar en ello, no imaginar lo que podría ver, lo que podría significar que Yunho y Changmin no hubiesen _podido_ coger el teléfono, pero miles de imágenes de momentos que él mismo había vivido en la SM, de lo que había _padecido,_ acudían a su mente una y otra vez...

No quería volver a ver a Yunho magullado por cualquier estúpida cosa que la compañía dijese que había hecho. Y a Changmin... En el pasado, entre él y Yunho habían logrado que la mayoría de las cosas no llegasen hasta él, que no le afectasen. No todas, pero sí una buena parte. Que él ocupase su situación ahora, que _quisiese_ pagar por las acciones de Yoochun, Junsu y él... 

Dios, tenía que ser una broma. Kyuhyun se estaba divirtiendo a su costa, vengándose por haber dejado a Changmin y a Yunho en esa situación. _Tenía_ que tratarse sólo de eso.

Terminó de abrir la puerta y dio un paso hacia el interior. A pesar de ser casi las cuatro de la tarde todo estaba a oscuras. Las cortinas estaban corridas, impidiendo que el sol entrase en la estancia, y ni una sola luz parecía estar encendida. Jaejoong caminó hacia el interior como en trance, sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta, sintiendo cómo el un opresivo silencio se cernía sobre él. Hacía casi dos años que no ponía un pie en esa casa, que no entraba en ese apartamento donde había vivido tantas cosas, donde había sido tan, tan feliz. Y tan desdichado. Su último recuerdo databa del día en que habían cogido sus maletas y dejado a Changmin y a Yunho en el salón, con sendas máscaras indiferentes que nunca lograrían engañarlo a él. Eran para los otros, los matones de la compañía que habían enviado para _asegurarse_ de que abandonaban realmente la casa.

Jaejoong había intentado regresar alguna vez, aunque fuese sólo por tenerlos delante, pero siempre se había encontrado la puerta vigilada, no sabía si para evitar que ellos contactasen con Yunho y Changmin, o para impedir que estos se fuesen. Yoochun había tenido que arrastrarlo a la fuerza la última vez para que saliese de ahí, y había terminado pagando su mal humor con él y con Junsu.

¿Qué significaba la falta de vigilancia justo en ese momento? ¿Changmin y Yunho se habrían mudado? ¿Anticiparían su visita tras el juicio y habrían querido evitarla? Un millar de preguntas se agolpaban en su mente a cada paso que daba, al mismo tiempo que su desesperación crecía. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba que todo ese mar agitado que rugía en su interior se calmase. Necesitaba el calor de sus cuerpos y la fuerza que sólo eran capaz de darle sus gestos, sus sonrisas... sus miradas. Necesitaba oírles decir que todavía era _su_ Jaejoong, su molesto y excesivamente sobreprotector Jaejoong.

Los necesitaba a ellos. Por entero.

Entró en el oscuro salón, recorriéndolo con la mirada gracias a los pequeños haces de luz que se colaban entre las cortinas. Todo estaba igual. Los muebles seguían en el mismo sitio, la misma decoración, el mismo desorden y las mismas fotos... las fotos de todos, de los cinco...

 Ver esas fotos ahí fue para Jaejoong como una daga directa a su pecho, atravesándolo de forma certera. Dolía y aliviaba al mismo tiempo, en una mezcla confusa de emociones. Eran recuerdos de todos esos momentos en que se había sentido completo, los que llenaban su pecho y laceraban su piel. Momentos que quizá nunca volvieran...

Las habían conservado. Un recordatorio constante de lo que habían sido. De _ellos_. 

El corazón de Jaejoong latió más deprisa y su garganta se contrajo debido al miedo. Tragó fuertemente y aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo, hacia las habitaciones... Si lo que había leído en el blog de Changmin era cierto, ese había sido el problema. Que pensasen en ellos. Demasiado.

Ni siquiera se molestó en encender las luces, conociendo como lo hacía cada centímetro de esa casa hasta con los ojos cerrados. Por ese motivo, en su apresuramiento, resbaló al pisar algo y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo. Apoyándose con la mano izquierda en la pared, volvió la vista hacia abajo, intentando averiguar lo que había pisado, algo que, estaba seguro, no pertenecía a ese lugar. 

Era un jersey, un jersey que él le había regalado a Yunho mucho tiempo atrás. Uno de los últimos regalos que le había hecho, poco antes de aquella desastrosa tarde en el salón...

Se agachó para recogerlo, con manos mucho más temblorosas de lo que hubiese deseado. Por alguna razón era incapaz de controlar su propio cuerpo. Tenía un presentimiento espantoso, y a cada paso que había dado dentro de esa casa que antaño había sido suya, este se había incrementado. Ese jersey era algo que Yunho no dejaría olvidado en cualquier parte, estaba seguro. No después de saber lo que sabía, de _ver_ cuanto los había extrañado. No después de que fuese justamente esa prenda la que cubría su cuerpo en el juicio...

Que estuviese ahí tirada, llena de manchas oscuras, no podía ser una buena señal.

Avanzó un par de pasos hasta el interruptor de la luz para intentar ver mejor la prenda. Y cuando la bombilla se encendió no fue capaz de seguir respirando.

Sangre. Las manchas oscuras eran roja e inequívoca sangre.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo mientras su respiración se volvía errática. Apretó con fuerza el jersey en su puño derecho y echó a correr como si lo persiguiese el diablo en persona. No era capaz ni siquiera de pensar, de crear una hipótesis, una explicación razonable o una excusa. Todo lo que había en su mente era el deseo instintivo e irracional de encontrarlos, de verlos, de sentirlos...

Abrió de un golpe seco la habitación que había pertenecido a Junsu y Changmin, pero estaba vacía. Había ropa y enseres personales, lo que quería decir que todavía era usada por alguien, pero ese _alguien_ no estaba ahí. Corrió a la siguiente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de evitar que le temblara. Ese había sido el cuarto que compartieran Yoochun y él, pero también estaba vacío. Y a juzgar por la pequeña capa de polvo que lo cubría todo, nadie lo estaba usando.

Avanzó a trompicones hasta la puerta de la habitación de Yunho, el corazón latiendo con fuerza, sudor frío humedeciendo sus palmas. La abrió con fuerza, tanta que la puerta rebotó contra la pared con un golpe sordo, quedando abierta de par en par.

Esa no estaba vacía. 

Las cortinas estaban echadas, y la oscuridad era absoluta, pero la luz que él había encendido en el pasillo le permitía ver con meridiana claridad las dos figuras que estaban sobre la cama. Cuerpos que ni siquiera habían sido cubiertos por las sábanas. Y era más que evidente por qué: Aun la tela más suave molestaría sobre una piel tan maltrecha como la que tenía en frente.

Jaejoong se quedó paralizado en el umbral, su puño derecho apretando todavía el jersey de Yunho, la respiración contenida. No, no se trataba de ninguna de sus pesadillas, porque ni siquiera estas habían sido tan crueles. Ninguna de ellas había incluido a _su_ Yunho y _su_ Changmin cubiertos de moratones y vendas, tantos que apenas se podía distinguir el color verdadero de su piel. En ninguna había visto el ojo hinchado con que Yunho lo contemplaba, todavía desorientado por haber sido despertado de ese modo tan brusco. Ninguna lo había preparado para ver el rostro perfecto de Changmin herido y desencajado por el mal aspecto que ofrecía su mandíbula...

Jaejoong apretó con fuerza los dientes, intentando tragar saliva, pero no fue capaz. Sus cuerdas vocales vibraron haciendo eco del nudo que sentía a la altura de la garganta, y antes de darse cuenta siquiera de lo que estaba haciendo, un grito grave y gutural escapó de sus labios dejando salir toda la rabia que sentía hervir en su interior.

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Junsu se bajó del coche y siguió a Yoochun, que ya corría para meterse en el edificio. Su compañero no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto. Se había limitado a mirar la carretera nerviosamente y a retorcerse las manos como solía hacer Jaejoong cuando estaba nervioso. De no conocerlo, Junsu habría pensado que era una persona fácilmente impresionable... 

Pero no lo era. Y que estuviese en ese estado de nervios no podía significar nada bueno.

Junsu había tenido razón. Todo el asunto del juicio había sido muy raro. Las declaraciones de Changmin, el nerviosismo exagerado de Yunho... y ahora de repente estaban ahí, en ese edificio que no habían pisado desde hacía demasiado tiempo, para tener en frente a las dos personas que más daño les habían hecho... 

Y a las que seguían queriendo por encima de todo.

Había razonamientos que escapaban a la mente de Junsu, cosas que jamás podría entender así pasasen mil años. Pero lo que no cambiaba, lo que no _podía_ cambiar, era el hecho de que, una vez formado el grupo, cuando todos habían aprendido a conocerse y aceptarse como eran, habían jurado que pasase lo que pasase siempre podrían contar con los demás. Fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias que los rodeasen. Junsu sabía que ninguno de los cinco había olvidado esa promesa, igual que sabía que ni uno solo se arrepentía de ella.

Yunho y Changmin estaban heridos, o les había pasado algo realmente fuerte. Sólo eso podía explicar la desaparición de Jaejoong y el estado ansioso de Yoochun cuando mencionó sus nombres. No sabía cómo se habían enterado, pero estaba seguro. Y probablemente era culpa de la compañía, la maldita SM y sus puñeteros modos de llevar las cosas. Junsu sabía mejor que nadie todo lo que se movía bajo la superficie y ninguna de esas cosas era buena.

Se metió en el ascensor a la carrera, tras un Yoochun que ya había comenzado a pulsar frenéticamente el botón del piso a donde se dirigían, y se mentalizó para lo peor. En ese momento lo importante era ayudar a sus compañeros, fuese cual fuese su estado, curarlos y tranquilizarlos. Las explicaciones en ese instante le importaban muy poco. Las diferencias entre ellos, mucho menos.

Y una vez que hubiesen hecho eso habría tiempo suficiente para encargarse de quien quiera que se hubiese atrevido a ponerles una mano encima.

Ni siquiera se habían abierto las puertas del ascensor cuando llegó hasta ellos un grito desgarrado que les paralizó el corazón. Junsu y Yoochun se miraron, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración contenida, sabiendo a quién pertenecía la voz, imaginando lo que podía haber encontrado su _hyung_ para que ese grito devastador y atroz escapase de sus labios...

Toda calma quedó olvidada. Junsu se lanzó contra la puerta del ascensor en cuanto comenzó a abrirse, golpeándose contra las hojas en su apresuramiento, pero ni siquiera lo notó. Todo lo que le importaba estaba en ese apartamento, todo lo que _quería_ y _deseaba_. La puerta estaba abierta, y corrió hacia el interior, en dirección a las habitaciones. No podían estar en ningún otro lugar. Se dio cuenta vagamente de que Yoochun lo seguía, pero no se volvió ni una sola vez. No había tiempo.

Se detuvo al traspasar el umbral de la habitación de Yunho, justo detrás de donde Jaejoong estaba parado. En la cama, a medias despiertos, dos pares de ojos le devolvieron la mirada, pero Junsu fue incapaz de centrar la vista en sus rostros.  No pudo porque era imposible ignorar todos los golpes que se veían sobre la piel de su _dongsaeng_ , cubriendo su pecho y perdiéndose bajo las vendas que cubrían uno de sus brazos. Ni los golpes transversales que cruzaban el cuerpo de _su líder_ y que sólo podían haber sido realizados por un látigo.

Junsu apretó los puños, incapaz de hacer o decir nada más. La visión dolía casi de un modo físico y la rabia se acumuló en su interior, burbujeante, haciéndole desear salir corriendo de ahí y dejar en el mismo estado a todos y cada uno de los que habían participado en esa masacre. Porque en su mundo no podían acabar así las dos personas más fuertes que conocía.

Escuchó a Yoochun pararse justo a su lado y contener el aliento al ver lo mismo que él. Y luego, con voz demasiado alta y grave para lo que era habitual, gritar:

—¡IDIOTAS!

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Yunho intentó sentarse sobre la cama, llevándose la mano al vientre que sentía maltrecho y dolorido. Intentó no poner cara de dolor, disimular aun cuando sabía que era inútil, que había demasiadas señales en su cuerpo que lo delataban, pero no lo logró. Los pinchazos que sentía por todo el cuerpo ante el más mínimo movimiento eran demasiado agudos como para ser disimulados, ni siquiera con su mejor esfuerzo. Y en cualquier caso no iban a servir de nada, porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que las cuatro personas que había en esa habitación en ese momento eran las que mejor lo conocían. Mil veces mejor que su verdadera familia, y millones de veces más que cualquier otra persona que conociese.

El grito de Jaejoong fue el aguijonazo más doloroso de cuantos lo atravesaban en ese momento, porque llegaba y destruía una parte de su ser que no era física. Y el grito de Yoochun, pocos segundos después, le hizo comprender que no era una alucinación, producida quizás por la fiebre, sino que estaban ahí de verdad, contemplando angustiados las evidencias de lo que la SM había hecho de ellos.

Yunho gimió al incorporarse, incapaz de hacer que el sonido quedase retenido en su pecho. Y cuando intentó levantarse por completo, Jaejoong reaccionó, acercándose a la cama y obligándolo a permanecer en ella. Su compañero no dijo nada. Tenía los labios apretados y los ojos demasiado brillantes, como si estuviese tratando por todos los medios de contener las lágrimas. Su rostro expresaba tanto sufrimiento que parecía como si todos los golpes que cubrían su cuerpo los estuviese padeciendo él. Y Yunho se sintió una mierda por ello.

—¿Qué coño es lo que pretendíais? — Volvió a exclamar Yoochun, con voz fuerte y atormentada—. ¿Qué maldita neurona es la que falla en vuestra cabeza como para concebir un plan tan idiota?

No era casualidad que estuviesen ahí. De algún modo, no sabía como, se habían enterado. Conocían el trato y las condiciones del mismo, o al menos conocían lo suficiente como para enfurecerse y reclamarles semejante insensatez. ¿Qué podía responderles? ¿Que no había visto otra salida? ¿Que por más que había tratado de mantener a Changmin fuera de eso su _dongsaeng_ se había negado? ¿Qué no merecía ni el respeto y la admiración que alguna vez habían sentido todos  por él porque sólo era una persona? Era un ser humano terriblemente imperfecto, mucho más que cualquiera de sus compañeros. Siempre lo había sido. Y el encontrarse sin tres de ellos junto a él sólo había hecho salir a flote todas sus debilidades.

No los merecía.

—¿Es que en algún momento pasó por vuestra atrofiada mente que alguno de nosotros iba a consentir algo semejante? ¿O creíais que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta de nada? ¡Joder! ¡SOIS IDIOTAS!

Yunho no intentó interrumpirlo. Sabía que cuando Yoochun estaba tan alterado lo único que podían hacer era dejarlo hablar, sobre todo cuando en ese momento tenía toda la razón del mundo. Y por el suspiro que escuchó a su lado, procedente de Changmin, supo que su _dongsaeng_ estaba pensando algo muy parecido. 

Aun así, en un recóndito lugar de su interior, Yunho se sintió aliviado. Porque toda esa bravata sólo indicaba lo mucho que seguían importándole. Le hubiese gustado no haber dudado ni siquiera un instante de ello, pero su inseguridad innata había mellado sus convicciones a cada día que pasaban lejos. Y ahora que los tenía en frente, cabreados y dolidos, se daba cuenta de lo absurdo que había sido.

—Que vale que Changmin pueda tener ideas de bombero, siempre las ha tenido, ¿Pero secundarlo, Yunho? ¿Estar de acuerdo en semejante locura? ¿En algo que podría...

Su voz se quebró, incapaz de continuar poniendo en palabras un pensamiento tan tortuoso. Como si todo el cansancio que sentía le hubiese sobrevenido de golpe, Yoochun encorvó la espalda, apoyando las manos a los pies de la cama, sin apartar su mirada atormentada de ellos.

Y seguía habiendo tanta calidez en sus ojos...

Yunho apartó la vista, incapaz de soportar la crudeza que era capaz de transmitir Yoochun con una sola mirada, y sus ojos se posaron en la persona que más cerca tenía. Jaejoong no lo miraba, o al menos no a los ojos. Estaba esquivando su mirada con todas sus fuerzas, pero Yunho podía adivinar, por el temblor de sus manos mientras intentaba acomodarlo mejor sobre la cama, que seguía estando demasiado cerca del llanto como para abrir la boca. En cualquier otro momento hubiese secundado el sermón de Yoochun, y habría gritado más que nadie, pero no podía hacerlo. Verlos en ese estado, verlo a él, y sobre todo a Changmin tan malheridos, había sobrepasado su límite, y Yunho sabía que si abría la boca todo se vendría abajo.

Sintió un nudo atenazándole la garganta y un deseo feroz de rodear a Jaejoong con sus brazos e intentar calmarlo, o fundirse en llanto con él, le daba exactamente igual. Lo tenía ahí, seguía siendo suyo, y no quería dejarlo marchar, nunca más...

Sin pararse a considerar el terrible dolor que lo atravesaba de arriba abajo, Yunho levantó los brazos y atrapó a su compañero entre ellos con la poca fuerza que pudo reunir. Y sintió como a su lado tres personas contenían la respiración.

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Yoochun contempló como Jaejoong y Yunho se fundían en un abrazo y sintió, más que escuchó, el momento exacto en que su _soulmate_ rompía a llorar en los brazos de Yunho, superado por todo lo que le provocaba la situación. Sabía que una gran parte de su compañero quería pegar a Yunho y a Changmin con todas sus fuerzas, hasta el agotamiento, hasta que entendieran lo gilipollas que habían sido por idear un plan tan absurdo. Pero Jaejoong no podía hacer eso, no podía incrementar el dolor físico que ya padecían, que estaban sufriendo por _su_ culpa. Porque por más que les molestase, por más que rabiasen por lo que había pasado, por lo que habían decidido hacer, sólo una cosa estaba clara en todo ese embrollo, y es que lo habían hecho por _ellos._

Es que era tan absurda la situación... Todos querían volver a ser cinco, entonces, ¿Por qué seguían separados? 

Junsu avanzó hasta pararse a su lado y Yoochun volvió la mirada hacia él instintivamente. Estaba completamente serio, y seguía con los puños apretados a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Él no sabía de que plan estaban hablando, pero Yoochun estaba seguro de que podía imaginar perfectamente que la SM estaba detrás de todo. Por eso no había preguntado. Por eso seguía esperando en silencio a que todos volviesen a ser dueños de sí mismos, él incluido, a que la tensión bajase aunque fuese un poco...

Pero no podía quedarse al margen. Porque por más que le molestase y por más que tratase de evitarlo, tenía los mismos sentimientos encontrados en su interior que el resto de ellos. Quería abrazarlos, quería pegarles, y quería salir a ajustar cuentas con quienes les habían hecho eso. Y predominaba lo primero.

Yoochun levantó la mano derecha hasta apoyarla en su hombro, y automáticamente las manos de Junsu se relajaron.

—Mataré a Kyuhyun —dijo entonces Changmin, dejándose caer sobre la almohada y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Yoochun se giró hacia él, con el ceño fruncido ante su comentario. ¿Qué coño pintaba Kyuhyun en todo eso? Hubiese esperado que dijese cualquier cosa, cualquiera, porque en esas situaciones Changmin nunca reaccionaba como uno esperaba. ¿Pero mencionar al _maknae_ de Super Junior? ¿Qué era lo que se había perdido? 

Abrió la boca para preguntar, completamente desconcertado, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo oyó la leve risa que causó el comentario en Jaejoong. Y cuando su _soulmate_ giró la cabeza hacia Changmin, todavía entre los brazos de Yunho, Yoochun se dio cuenta de que no había parado de llorar, a pesar de la risa, y que simplemente era incapaz de decidir qué hacer primero.

La imagen lo enterneció, arrancándole una leve sonrisa, y apretó más los dedos sobre el hombro de Junsu, inconscientemente.

—No te los mereces —dijo entonces Jaejoong, en apenas un susurro ronco y ahogado—, pero tienes buenos amigos. Kyuhyun cumplió su palabra.

—Sí, puedo darme cuenta —respondió Changmin sarcásticamente.

—Lo hizo —reiteró Jaejoong—. Le dijiste que no nos contara nada y guardó silencio. Pero no le dijiste que no pudiese darnos la dirección de tu blog para leerlo nosotros mismos.

Changmin volvió a poner los ojos en blanco y se llevó la mano a la frente con un gemido de frustración. Mas el sonido tenía tanto de real que borró inmediatamente la media sonrisa de Yoochun e hizo que Junsu volviese a tensarse. Realmente no importaba cómo se hubiese enterado Jaejoong, porque era una mentira que nunca iba a funcionar. Yoochun estaba seguro de que en algún momento lo habrían descubierto, y cuanto más tarde peor hubiese sido. Porque si los habían dejado en ese estado sólo por el juicio, ¿Cómo irían a tratarlos cuando la SM supiese que ellos _jamás_ iban a volver a la compañía?

No quería ni imaginárselo.

—Sois idiotas —reiteró Yoochun, soltando a Junsu y rodeando la cama para acercarse más a Changmin—. Ese plan era completamente absurdo, y estaba abocado al fracaso. Os hemos dicho hasta el agotamiento que nunca íbamos a volver a la SM. Nunca. Y eso no ha cambiado.

Changmin cerró los ojos, a todas luces intentando ignorar sus palabras, pero no le iba a dejar escaparse. Ya no. Se habían acabado todos los rodeos, todas las conversaciones a medias y las discusiones absurdas. Sus compañeros habían decidido actuar, no importaba que la manera no fuese la correcta. Habían hecho algo. Y ahora era su turno. Porque Yunho y Changmin no podían ni siquiera soñar con que fuesen a dejarlos seguir en la compañía después de eso. Se pusiesen como se pusiesen.

—Lo que sí va a cambiar es vuestra situación, porque es evidente que vuestra capacidad mental es demasiado reducida como para que podáis seguir sin nosotros.

Sonrió, a sabiendas de que la situación no era la idónea para tal gesto. Pero es que la idea de tenerlos otra vez para ellos, de poder ayudarlos y gritarles y ver cómo recuperaban sus fuerzas y su ilusión, era tan atractiva que sólo imaginarlo le hacía sonreír...

Ya habían sufrido y llorado bastante.

Junsu se apoyó con las manos a los pies de la cama, como unos minutos antes había hecho él y, con voz completamente frustrada gritó:

—¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR DE QUÉ DEMONIOS VA TODO ESTO?

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

Changmin giró la vista hacia Junsu, al igual que hicieron las otras tres personas que estaban a su lado. Su compañero había intentado aguantarse, callar y dejar que las cosas se calmasen, pero toda la frustración y la mezcla de sentimientos que guardaba dentro tenían que reflejarse de algún modo y ese era el punto en que había explosionado. Una vez que había comprobado que seguían siendo ellos, que bajo todos esos golpes y fracturas seguían estando el Yunho que los quería por encima de todo y el Changmin irreverente capaz de lograr que Jaejoong riese y llorase a la vez.

Yoochun sonrió, a su lado, sentándose sobre la cama con cuidado para no hacerle daño. Y Jaejoong se separó despacio de Yunho, nuevamente dueño de sí mismo, y se acercó a Junsu para responderle.

—No hace falta gritar, que todos tenemos buen oído —le reprendió. 

Y Changmin no pudo evitar sonreír ante ello. Jaejoong estaba de vuelta, y Yunho y él eran _sus_ niños enfermos. Tenían que ser tratados con suavidad, en todos los aspectos. 

Yoochun también sonrió mientras apoyaba con cuidado la mano sobre el brazo que no tenía vendado. Era un gesto casual, apenas sin importancia, pero Changmin sabía que para Yoochun significaba mucho más. Porque en cualquier otro momento o lugar su compañero ni siquiera se acercaría por miedo a hacerle más daño. Pero en ese instante _necesitaba_ su contacto, saber que ni él ni Yunho se iban a desintegrar entre sus dedos como si de un sueño se tratase... 

Y Changmin se dio cuenta en ese instante de lo mucho, muchísimo que necesitaba sentirlo también.

Movió su brazo vendado con esfuerzo y apoyó la mano sobre la de Yoochun, sin apartar los ojos de Junsu y Jaejoong.

—Este idiota tuvo la brillante idea de ofrecerle a la SM un trato, por lo que he podido deducir de esa última y críptica entrada de su blog —dijo Yoochun, dirigiéndose a Junsu, todavía con esa cálida sonrisa en su rostro—: Que los apalizasen a ellos por cada cosa que nosotros hiciésemos que a los directivos no les gustase.

Junsu abrió mucho los ojos, y miró alternativamente a Yunho y a él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—La cosa no fue así —dijo Changmin, volviendo a poner los ojos en blanco.

—¿A no? —cuestionó Yoochun escéptico, volviendo la vista hacia él.

—No. Lo pintas mucho peor de lo que en realidad es.

—Salta a la vista —replicó, elevando las cejas y recorriendo con la mirada su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Changmin negó con la cabeza, pero fue Yunho el que respondió, con un tono que sonaba completamente avergonzado.

—Sabíamos que os estaban haciendo la vida imposible, poniendo más y más obstáculos en vuestro camino. No dejaron que os contratase ninguna compañía, ni que sacaseis ningún disco. Ni siquiera una actuación en televisión o un pequeño concierto —murmuró atormentado, mirando intensamente a Jaejoong como si se estuviese justificando ante él—. Nunca iban a dejaros en paz, no hasta que descubrieseis que la SM era vuestra única alternativa y entonces... convertirían vuestra vida en un infierno.

Su voz no había temblado ni una sola vez, a pesar de la tensión y el gran sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba. Porque Yunho, al igual que él, estaba convencido de que esa era la única solución, de que habían hecho lo correcto. A Changmin le había costado muchísimo hacérselo entender, hacerle ver que iban a obligar a sus compañeros a regresar y que entonces los tratarían peor que nunca. Y luego había tenido que lidiar con su negativa a que él se interpusiese, ni siquiera cuando le había explicado su plan. Porque para Yunho siempre sería más importante protegerlos a ellos del mundo que protegerse a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, Changmin ya no era un niño, y a Yunho no le había quedado más remedio que entenderlo.

—Y os ofrecisteis como carnada —dijo Junsu, negando levemente con la cabeza—. ¿En serio pensasteis que la SM cumpliría su palabra? ¿Qué una vez que volviésemos nos tratarían bien?

Sí, sonaba realmente estúpido. Porque de una empresa que mentía en un juicio y creaba pruebas para salirse con la suya no se podía esperar honestidad. Y de una compañía que mandaba golpear hasta el agotamiento a sus empleados por la infracción más mínima no se podía esperar justicia. Pero era todo a cuanto podían aferrarse, aunque en ese momento ni siquiera podía recordar por qué le había parecido tan importante.

—Ya he dicho que son idiotas —dijo Yoochun.

—Desde luego —asintió Junsu.

Jaejoong no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolos durante unos instantes, con todo el amor que era capaz de sentir pintado en el rostro, y luego avanzó hacia él, hasta pararse justo al lado de Yoochun. Y con voz queda y suave dijo:

—Hace meses que desistimos de buscar trabajo. Si nos hubieseis permitido contactar con vosotros, hablaros, podríamos haberos explicado por qué. La SM no es la excepción, sólo es una más. Todas las compañías buscan lo mismo y en cualquiera de ellas terminaríamos en una situación parecida: explotados física y mentalmente hasta que nuestra salud se deteriorase.

Changmin se quedó en silencio, mirando fijamente a su _hyung_ , y luego la furia comenzó a invadirlo. ¿Y eso era todo? ¿Simplemente se iban a rendir? ¿Iban a dejar pasar sus sueños y sus ilusiones sólo por no enfrentarse al mundo en el que les había tocado vivir? Si no se hubiesen esforzado nunca habrían entrado en la SM, nunca habrían formado TVXQ y _jamás_ se habrían conocido. Sus sueños los habían reunido y la ilusión los había hecho crecer, conocerse y madurar para convertirse en los hombres que eran. 

Sin ellos no eran nada.

—¿Así que eso es todo? —dijo, sintiendo como la bilis subía por su garganta—. ¿TVXQ nunca volverá a existir?

Yoochun apretó el agarre sobre su brazo, y Changmin sintió el peregrino impulso de apartarlo de un golpe. En cambio, sus dedos presionaron con más fuerza la mano de su compañero, como si intentase impedir que huyera. 

No quería creerlo. No _podía_ ser el final. No después de todo lo que habían pasado...

—Vosotros decidisteis por nosotros y actuasteis en consecuencia —dijo Junsu, todavía a los pies de la cama—. Es nuestro turno. Porque si pensáis que os vamos a dejar seguir en la compañía viendo lo que han hecho de vosotros es que no nos conocéis.

—No nos hemos rendido, Changmin, nunca —añadió Jaejoong, y su perfecta sonrisa volvió a asomar a su cara—. Sólo hemos decidido luchar a nuestro modo. Como no existe una sola compañía que se adapte a nuestras necesidades, hemos decidido crearla. Por supuesto, llevará tiempo. Pero no tenéis prisa por ir a ninguna parte, ¿verdad?

Changmin frunció el entrecejo y miró desconcertado a sus compañeros, y luego a Yunho, que también parecía perplejo. ¿Crear una compañía? ¿Su propia compañía? ¿Dónde no tuviesen que depender de nadie más que de sí mismos? Si se trataba de empeño y esfuerzo nadie podía ganarles, eso era cierto. Y las posibilidades que ofrecía...

Negó levemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y relajándose contra la almohada. Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu nunca habían dejado de buscar una solución, al igual que Yunho y él. Habían buscado a lo largo de todos esos meses lo mismo que ellos, una alternativa que los reuniera, y ahí estaba. Era buena y resultaba demasiado tentadora, demasiado atractiva...

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a él?

 

 

**—~o0o~—**

 

_“14/02/2012_

**_U-know Yunho y Choikang Changmin abandonan SM Entertainment_ **

_Los cantantes Yunho y Changmin, ex-componentes del grupo musical Dong Bang Shin Ki, ya no pertenecen a la prestigiosa compañía de entretenimiento. Tras un mediático juicio de varios meses ante el Tribunal Superior de Justicia, que le dio la razón a la SM, se preveía que los cantantes Micky Yoochun, Xiah Junsu y Youngwoong Jaejoong volverían a formar parte del gran elenco de artistas de la compañía. Pero lejos de regresar, los ex-componentes pagaron la indemnización que les impuso el Tribunal para terminar desapareciendo por completo del panorama musical coreano. Entonces la separación entre los miembros del afamado grupo TVXQ parecía definitiva. Pero esta mañana todos los medios se han encontrado con un comunicado de SM Entertainment en el que se asegura que Yunho y Changmin ya no pertenecen a la compañía. ¿Será esto el fin de TVXQ?”_

 

_“21/04/2013_

**_¿Posible vuelta de TVXQ?_ **

_Los rumores sobre una posible vuelta del famoso grupo musical Dong Bang Shin Ki han asolado el país en sólo unas horas. Después de más de un año de silencio, donde los ex-miembros han desaparecido por completo, no sólo del panorama musical, sino también de la vida social que tanto habían disfrutado en el pasado, por fin hay noticias de ellos. Las fotos que una fan ha logrado robar de los cinco componentes juntos han desatado la histeria entre las miles de seguidoras del grupo, sobre todo después de que los rumores hubiesen dado por supuesto un muro insalvable entre ellos. Nadie, ni reporteros ni fans, había logrado ver reunidas a las dos facciones en que se había dividido el grupo. Las pocas fotos robadas que rondaban por internet solían ser individuales, y nada hacía prever que las relaciones entre los cinco integrantes hubiesen continuado. Pero tras estas nuevas imágenes, ¿Cabe esperar un próximo regreso de estos cinco Dioses del Este?”_

 

_“02/11/2013_

**_Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu y Changmin viviendo juntos de nuevo_ **

_Confirmado. Fuentes que no podemos desvelar han confirmado la noticia. Los famosos miembros de TVXQ están viviendo juntos desde hace más de un año en una población apartada, cerca de Seúl, una ubicación que no podemos revelar. La razón de este aislamiento parece nacer del deseo de vivir un tiempo apartados de las fans sin las interferencias de la prensa o la que había sido su compañía, SM Entertainment. Lo que queda claro es que ninguna rencilla o problema ha podido con su amistad, cosa de la que la mayor parte de sus seguidoras, sobre todo las internacionales, estaban seguras. Esta noticia mantiene viva la esperanza de todas esas personas que siguen esperando en silencio a que TVXQ renazca. Desde aquí esperamos que esas cinco estrellas puedan volver a brillar en el cielo.”_

 

_“26/01/2014_

**_Nueva discográfica en Seúl_ **

_Una escueta nota de prensa, enviada por la agencia de relaciones públicas ‘Prain’, da a conocer la nueva discográfica creada dentro de la industria de entretenimiento coreana. Todavía no se conoce ninguno de los artistas que la AKTF va a promocionar, pero su primer éxito promete ser una revolución para el panorama musical actual. Esperemos que este sea el nacimiento de una prometedora empresa para el sector.”_

 

_“06/02/2014_

**_TVXQ RENACE DE SUS CENIZAS_ **

_Corea, Asia y el Mundo están de enhorabuena. Los Dioses Nacientes del Este que más éxitos han cosechado en toda la historia de nuestro país han regresado, y al parecer para quedarse. Los cinco chicos que más pasiones levantan allá donde van nunca se rindieron. Todo lo que han tenido en mente en este largo periodo de silencio ha sido la vuelta del grupo y han trabajado duro para conseguirlo. La AKTF no es una discográfica más, sino la empresa que estos cinco chicos han levantado para poder seguir haciendo lo que tanto les gusta. Su primer single, ‘Forever’ suena desde hoy en todas las radios del país, y próximamente podremos disfrutar de sus apariciones en directo en las televisiones locales y nacionales. ¡Mucha suerte, Dong Bang Shin Ki!”_

 

_“18/02/2014_

**_TVXQ aparecerá hoy en Inkigayo_ **

_Después del éxito arrollador de su single ‘Forever’, numero uno en todas las listas de venta desde el día de su lanzamiento, Dong Bang Shin Ki hará hoy su primera aparición pública oficial desde su regreso. Los cinco miembros acudirían al programa musical Inkigayo, donde, aparte de una apasionante entrevista, deleitarán a sus fans con una actuación en directo. Esta será la primera vez desde el 2009 que los cinco compartan un mismo escenario y armonicen sus preciosas voces para lograr que todos los presentes vibren con su talento.”_

 

_“04/06/2014_

**_TVXQ inicia su gira asiática_ **

_Tras intensos meses de duro trabajo promocional, donde su disco ‘TVXQ Returns’ ha superado todas las previsiones de ventas, los cinco cantantes que componen el grupo musical Dong Bang Shin Ki inician hoy la gira asiática que los llevará a dar conciertos no sólo en Corea sino también en China, Tailandia, Singapur, Vietnam y Japón. Los miembros, quienes no han parado de repetir lo dichosos que se sienten por todo el éxito que están cosechando, dan su primer concierto esta noche en el estadio olímpico de Seúl, donde las entradas están agotadas desde el mismo día en que salieron a la venta. Para quienes tengan la suerte de poder asistir disfrutarán de un espectáculo de luces y sonido sin igual, en una actuación de casi tres horas. El primero de muchos conciertos en los que se augura lleno absoluto, y que con toda seguridad colocarán a TVXQ a la cabeza de la industria musical coreana en cuanto a ganancias.”_

 

_“15/12/2014_

**_Dong Bang Shin Ki conquista el mundo_ **

_El grupo musical TVXQ lanza hoy al mercado su primer disco a nivel internacional. Las ventas de su último disco, ‘TVXQ Returns’ han sido espectaculares, tanto dentro como fuera de Corea. Pero el éxito de estos chicos no se ha limitado solamente a Asia. El gran número de encargos procedentes de Europa y América ha roto todos los records, provocando una ola nunca vista de turismo al continente Asiático con el único objetivo de asistir a alguno de sus conciertos. Esa respuesta desmedida de las fans ha hecho que los cinco decidiesen ampliar sus horizontes, lanzando un disco que podrá adquirirse en casi cualquier parte del planeta. TVXQ será desde hoy más internacional que nunca. El mundo está en sus manos, y pueden hacer con él lo que quieran.”_

 

Changmin cerró el álbum, con una sonrisa nostálgica en los labios, preguntándose por qué Jaejoong lo habría estado revisando la noche anterior. Cuando su _hyung_ había comenzado a recopilar los recortes de prensa, Changmin se había burlado hasta la saciedad. A Yunho le había parecido una magnifica idea, Yoochun se había entusiasmado, y Junsu los había ignorado. Pero en el fondo, Changmin estaba tan agradecido de volver a tenerlos juntos, de volver a bromear y reír sin que el peso de los problemas lo agobiasen, que había terminado colaborando con el proyecto. ¿Cómo? No tenía ni idea, pero en algún punto se había encontrado revisando la prensa y recortando alguna noticia para incluirla ahí.

Su sonrisa se amplió cuando sintió unos brazos rodearlo por detrás, y la cabeza de Jaejoong apoyándose en su espalda.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó simplemente, elevando el álbum para agitarlo frente a su compañero.

—Quería recordar todo lo que hemos pasado —respondió Jaejoong, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

—Te sabes de memoria cada uno de estos recortes.

Jaejoong no respondió. Se quedó como estaba, rodeándolo con sus brazos y con la cabeza apoyada a su espalda. Y Changmin no insistió más, porque sólo había una cosa mejor que esa, y era sentir a otras tres personas abrazándolo al mismo tiempo.

Como si lo hubiera invocado, Yunho entró por la puerta que daba al pasillo, mirando distraídamente dentro de su bolso con el ceño fruncido. Y entonces los vio y una sonrisa lenta y satisfecha se dibujó en sus labios.

—No hay tiempo para eso —dijo —. El avión sale en dos horas.

—Siempre hay tiempo para eso —replicó Yoochun, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que daba a la cocina—. Además, Changmin no es como tu. Estoy seguro de que tenía listo el equipaje desde hace al menos dos días.

Changmin se giró hacia su amigo, todavía sonriendo.

—Al contrario que tu compañero de cuarto —dijo—. Espero que hayas ayudado a Junsu con el equipaje o habrá que sacarlo a rastras de casa.

—Deberías respetar a tus _hyungs —_ gritó la voz cantarina de Junsu, a su espalda, mientras arrastraba la maleta en dirección a la puerta—. Si Yunho no se ha dejado nada atrás, yo estoy listo.

Jaejoong se separó entonces de él, con una sonrisa que no podía expresar más felicidad, y Changmin, por instinto, amplió la suya.

—Esto tiene que salir bien —dijo, absolutamente convencido—. Primero América y luego Europa... ¡Tengo tantas ganas!

Changmin quiso contestarle algo sarcástico, algo del tipo _‘ya has estado en Europa, hay edificios y calles, como en el resto del planeta’_ , pero no fue capaz. Porque él se sentía exactamente igual de ilusionado. Puede que fuesen nuevos en esos países, y que les costase despegar, pero volvían a tenerse unos a otros. Y estando juntos _siempre_ triunfarían.


End file.
